Playing by the Rules
by RobSt
Summary: Sometimes playing by the rules is not just your best option, it can be your only option.
1. The First Task

**Playing by the Rules**

**A/N** Some months back, I was invited to join a Facebook group - Harmony & Co. While this is currently a closed group, I have it on good authority it will be open to all followers of Harmony in a matter of weeks. I am really enjoying my time there, reading lots of recommended Harmony stories I previously didn't know existed. The reason I'm mentioning this here is I, along with many authors in the group, was invited to write something to celebrate Harmony & Co. reaching a membership milestone. At the time, real life didn't allow me to take part - but I also had this story idea in my head. 'Playing by the Rules' is my contribution to the group - and everyone else who wants to read it too.

This story will be shorter than my others, and hopefully a bit different. I'm aiming to post a daily chapter until it's complete - targeting next weekend for the final chapter - but haven't finished writing the story yet.

**Chapter 1 - The First Task**

Sitting on a bench at the back of the massive tent McGonagall had led him to, Harry could barely remember the walk down from the castle. His Champions' robes weren't wet, so Harry supposed it was okay to assume it wasn't raining. That everyone within Hogwarts had been staring at him no longer bothered the Gryffindor, he'd become desensitised to the whispers, stares and actual taunts after a while.

It was one thing to plan for this but, now the task was upon him, Harry just hoped all that training and careful planning paid off - and he didn't balk from what he had to do. Harry then took a moment to study his three competitors.

The French champion wasn't looking so cool at the moment, Miss Delaclour clearly knew what was in front of her today. If anything, Krum was even more surlier than usual. While this could in no way be considered as evidence the Bulgarian knew there was a date with a female dragon in his immediate future, Harry just couldn't imagine Karkaroff not telling his prize student what he would face today.

A glance at the Hogwarts champion, who was pacing up and down as if too nervous to sit, saw a smile being sent back in his direction. While Cedric would be going all out to beat everyone today, that didn't mean he didn't have time to send Harry a grateful smile. The more Harry was around Cedric, the more he grew to like the wizard.

"Psst, Harry!"

Harry heard the whispered call, but couldn't see where it was coming from. He also recognised the voice.

"Psst, behind you."

Turning, Harry spotted a dainty hand sticking out a split in the tent, a split he could have sworn didn't exist moments before. Holding the offered hand, Harry shifted closer as they spoke in whispers.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the castle, well away from this."

"I won't go near the stadium, I'll just sit out here and wait on you finishing. You'll need someone to walk back to the castle with, I'll be that person."

"You know what I'm going to try and do, and how dangerous it will be for you to be near me if this works."

"Harry, the rest of the school might have deserted you but I never will."

Their heads were only inches apart, separated by a mere piece of canvas. As the split that allowed them to hold hands crept up the tent, they could then see each other. Spotting the tears in the corner of those brown eyes that had come to mean so much to him, Harry couldn't help but close those few inches separating them.

Seeing what Harry was going to do, Hermione leaned in too. It was their first kiss and Hermione could swear there were flashes going off around her.

A voice Harry hated soon explained the reason behind those flashes. "Oh Harry, you've found love. I can hear the crash of young hearts breaking up and down the country. Introduce us to the witch who has stolen your heart." The smile on Rita's face was pure predatory as her photographer moved closer to get a better picture.

Kissing Hermione had instantly banished his nerves, Harry ignored Rita's jibes while he and Hermione rested their foreheads against each other. As Bozo lined up to take another picture, this one from about six feet away, Harry's wand was a blur as a piercing hex shattered the camera - just missing the photographer's head after passing straight through his equipment.

Raging Rita was ready to give this little shit a piece of her mind, now there would be no pictures to hang her latest exclusive off. "That's wilful destruction of Daily Prophet property, Mister Potter. What have you got to say for yourself?"

It was now a cool and calm Harry Potter who easily dealt with those accusations. "Well, since the press are specifically banned from this tent, then I couldn't possibly have destroyed anything belonging to the Daily Prophet." Using that same reasoning, Harry's next piercing curse reduced Rita's floating notepad and acid green quill to confetti. That Harry still hadn't turned around, yet his aim was so precise, shocked everyone there.

"As Tri-Wizard Chapmpions, the tournament rules give us a lot of leeway on task days. This is a task day, and you are in an area specifically set aside for Champions. My next curse might go anywhere, and the aurors couldn't touch me for it. Here's some free advice, Miss Skeeter. Fuck off and leave us alone." As Harry's wand tracked to point at Bozo, the photographer took the hint and bolted out of the tent the same way they'd entered. Rita tried to calmly walk from the tent but her rushed footsteps fooled no one.

Harry's wand disappeared as he returned his attention back to Hermione.

"There's a part of me that want's to scold you for your language but, if there's anyone who deserves to be told to fuck off, then it's Rita Fucking Skeeter." Seeing Harry smile was worth throwing her no swearing bias in the bin - for now.

They managed to steal one more kiss, before the bad guys arrived.

"Remember, we've done the research. It has to be this way."

Harry smiled to his best friend, now hopefully his girlfriend, and took a deep breath. Nodding to show they were in total agreement, he gave Hermione the parting comment she needed to hear. "It's time for the bait to bite back."

Turning his attention once more to the room, Harry saw Bagman had led the three headmasters and Crouch into the tent. The man was wearing an old Wasps jersey from his playing days. This was a very important day for all involved, and he was a head of department at the Ministry, yet Ludo turned up looking like a reject from a folk concert.

"_**Well, now we're all here — time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" — he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them — "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different — er — varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too … ah, yes … your task is to collect the golden egg!"**_

_**( Excerpt From Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire )**_

Harry remained where he'd been sitting as Bagman held the sack out to Fleur to choose, claiming 'Ladies First'. The model of the Welsh Green she drew also had a number two around its neck, indicating she would go second. Her headmistress moved over and rather gently placed a reassuring arm around her champion.

Krum brooked no further delay as he shoved his hand into the sack before anyone else could move. His Chinese Fireball with number three around its neck wrought no emotional response at all from the Bulgarian. A curt nod of acknowledgement past between headmaster and his student. Harry couldn't imagine either of these two ever getting 'touchy-feely'.

Cedric at least had the decency to look at Harry, before a nod from the youngest competitor saw the Hogwarts champion draw a Swedish Short-snout and pole position. Dumbledore just stood there, wearing a wide smile while his eyes twinkled like Christmas tree lights.

"And now for our youngest champion…" Bagman held the purple sack out but Harry didn't move. After waiting a moment or two, Harry eventually broke the resulting silence.

"Lets stop the pretence I actually have a choice here. The greatest dark wizard catcher this country has ever known told everyone here I've been placed in this tournament so I could be killed - and you all went along with it anyway."

"Harry my boy, we didn't have a choice…"

Cutting Dumbledore off, Harry stared right at the old wizard. "Can I ask you something, Headmaster? Do your eyes twinkle more when you tell lies?"

Albus had been worried about this, the first task being a step too far for a fourteen year old wizard. "I know you're worried about what awaits you through those doors, Harry, but this attitude helps no one…"

Again, Harry cut Dumbledore off. "I managed to get a copy of the original rules for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They were in French, since every copy in English was bought up months ago. Fortunately my girlfriend reads and speaks French fluently."

Harry could see that got a reaction from Dumbledore, not so much Crouch. The man was like a robot. This discussion though was clearly over Bagman's head. "What does it matter if you got a copy of the original rules? We changed them. Just put your hand in here and draw your dragon."

Shaking his head, Harry was struggling to hold his temper. "This fucking idiot is actually a Department Head at the Ministry of Magic? Tell me, Mister Bagman, if you changed the rules then how come a fourteen year old wizard is standing here? Didn't your rules say that couldn't happen? When you used the Goblet of Fire, the Tournament was bound by the original rules that were embedded into that very powerful magical artefact. An artefact so powerful, it can strip a witch or wizard of their magic if they break those rules. Do you think such an artefact gives a fuck what the British Ministry of Magic says?"

Ludo was livid at this skinny little wizard calling him out, but also needed Potter to win the tournament to pull him out of a financial black hole caused by the bets he took for the World Cup. "I earned my place at the Ministry, sonny, and Barty said you needed to compete. That's good enough for me. Old Barty here knows the rules inside out, now pick your dragon so we can get on with this."

"Oh I certainly believe Mister Crouch knows the rule book back to front, and I'm certain Headmaster Dumbledore knows every single rule in the book too. Isn't it funny then that neither of them mentioned there was a method for redrawing the champions in the event of there being more than three contestants? After all, it's called the Tri-Wizard tournament for a bloody good reason. There's only supposed to be three champions!"

As all eyes focused on Dumbledore and Crouch, it was always going to be Albus who broke first.

"If you have indeed read the rules, then you must know that ship has sailed. There was such a very short window where anything could be done…"

For the third time Harry cut his headmaster off. "Oh, we know that. I just wanted you to admit to everyone here that you are a lying bastard. A liar who's going to deliberately send a fourteen year old student - supposedly under his care - out to face a fucking dragon alone. I have one more thing to do and then I'll play your game and stick my hand in your sack."

Harry's wand was in his hand again, but pointing straight up as he called on his family magic. "I am Harry James Potter, the last of my line. I call on my family's magic to judge those who have entered me in this tournament, with the sole aim of ending the Potter line. Should they be successful, I call on the Potter family magic to see justice is done to those who have wronged us. So mote it be."

The instant Harry had called on his family magic, a golden glow had surrounded him. The second he finished his call for justice, a pair of golden globes of energy slammed into Dumbledore and Crouch. Three others zoomed out the tent to destinations unknown.

The power Albus just felt was staggering, especially coming from a fourteen year old wizard. "Harry, was that really necessary?"

Harry placed his hand in the sack and drew his dragon. Not even looking at it, he tossed the model at Dumbledore's feet. "Yes, it was. I now know some of those plotting against me - and so does everyone here. Magic will judge you, Headmaster, just as magic is forcing me to compete in this farce. You allowed the entire school to turn against me, and again did nothing. We will see what happens when it's your magic that's on the line, and the entire country finds out just how big a bastard you really are. At least Voldemort just wants to kill me, you like to play with your toys and drag out their agony - before getting someone else to destroy them for you."

As Harry moved back to the bench he'd been sitting on and laid down, Albus was left standing there flabbergasted. Albus thought he knew the boy lying there well, it would seem he was mistaken. He also noticed everyone else had left without saying a word to him, and the other three champions were looking at Albus as if he'd just shit in his his robes.

Albus Dumbledore turned away and left the tent without saying another word.

It was only moments later that Cedric's name was called to compete. Before he left though, Cedric walked over and shook Harry's hand.

"I'll put a stop to those badges being worn by Hufflepuffs."

"Cedric, don't worry about it. Your entire concentration needs to be on what's waiting for you out there. Focus on that."

Nodding, Cedric strode out of the tent to face his challenge.

While trying to follow the advice he'd just given Cedric, Harry's thoughts kept drifting over what was undoubtably the worst three weeks of his life, ever since his name came out of that flaming goblet. Hermione had been the first to smell a rat, discovering there were no copies of the original tri-wizard rules to be found anywhere. His brilliant new girlfriend - when he next got a moment to ask her if she wanted the position - had asked Hedwig to fly to a bookstore she was acquainted with in the magical section of Paris.

Their joy at obtaining a copy of the original rules soon disappeared when Hermione discovered that the window to get Harry out of the tournament had long since closed. Had the Hogwarts library held a copy, Hermione would have ferreted that clause out in plenty of time to get Harry out from under this burden. Even if any of the bookstores in Britain had held a copy, there was a chance they could still have met the deadline. The time wasted checking all those stores meant the deadline had passed before Hedwig had even taken flight to Paris.

Neither Harry nor Hermione could accept that Dumbledore didn't know this rule, and Hermione's respect for authority figures crashed and burned immediately after reading that. It was Harry though who came up with using the rules of the tournament in their favour.

Hermione was originally against this plan, until she heard the first person saying that they hoped the cheater got what was coming to them. With some people, mainly Slytherins to be fair, openly saying they hoped Harry died during the tournament - her attitude soon hardened to match Harry's.

Since his attitude was now 'fuck every one of them, and the hippogriffs they rode in on' then they had really studied the rules - just to see exactly what Harry could get away with. He wasn't joking earlier when he'd threatened Rita. She was trespassing on an area reserved for champions on a task day, and accidents could happen. Harry had practiced relentlessly, especially after Dobby had told Harry about a wonderful training room. The room actually provided a copy of the rules written in English, saving Hermione having to translate every line to him, as well as many, many other helpful tomes of knowledge.

He was rather rudely shaken out of his musings by someone tugging on his arm. Harry hadn't noticed Fleur or Victor leave, or presumably his name being called - it was time to pay the piper.

Harry entered the stadium, ignoring the boos and catcalls. His first impression was of a quarry pit, with quidditch stands towering above it to give the spectators a great view of everything that was to happen within. Harry noticed that most stands were filled along house lines, but also noticed parents had attended too. Seeing Lucius sitting beside his mini-me clone of a son brought to mind a young first year girl who almost lost her life because of that bastard. That Hermione ended up petrified in the infirmary because of Lucius too certainly made his mind up.

Dragons are very intelligent creatures, and the Hungarian Horntail had seen three other nesting mothers pushed into this place. That one of them had lost some of her young had this dragon on high alert, she would kill anyone or anything threatening her eggs.

Harry stayed well away from the dragon, out of range of its fiery breath but also in plain sight. He used his wand to transfigure a piece of rock he'd picked up into a small rubber ball. Sticking to being as unthreatening as possible, he then transfigured another rock into a white west highland terrier.

Bouncing the ball a couple of times, Harry then gently threw the ball underarm, and away for the dragon. The small dog shot after the ball, catching it in its mouth before enthusiastically returning it to Harry. Bouncing the ball as the dog scurried around waiting on it being thrown again, Harry once more gently tossed it away from the dragon.

Howls of derision grew in number and intensity every time Harry threw the ball for the little dog to fetch. He didn't care, the only thing Harry paid attention to was the dragon. Sensing no danger, as each of her eggs were at least twice the size of the little dog, she was content just to watch for any developments.

As the crowd grew more and more restless and downright hostile, the dragon appeared to be doing the same as Harry and ignoring them. After at least a dozen tosses of the ball for the dog to chase, Harry's wand surreptitiously cast a spell on the rubber ball. Keeping all his moves slow and casual, he turned and lobbed the ball to the dragon. "Catch!"

The dragon had watched the little dog run around with the ball in its mouth and sensed no danger from this tiny object in the split second it had to decide. When the ball touched the dragon however, all hell broke loose.

The dragon felt itself being jolted away, landing on top of a rickety wooden structure. As the human below casualty strolled toward her nest, the Hungarian Horntail exploded into action. Her fire bounced off the wards erected to protect the spectators, except the dragon was now outside those wards and amongst those very same now unprotected spectators.

Harry's portkey had landed the massive dragon on top of the stand full of Slytherins, and both Malfoys. While the roof had been constructed to protect the spectators from the ravages of November weather in the Scottish Highlands, it might as well have been made of tissue paper when faced with a massive enraged dragon. It crumpled and gave within seconds of the Horntail landing on it. Claws and that vicious tail were reducing the entire stand to nothing more than matchwood, with spectators diving from the stand to the relative safety of the ground. Broken bones could be fixed, there wasn't any hope for anyone if the Horntail got hold of them.

Like potting the eight ball off a side cushion into the bottom pocket, the dragon's fire bounced off the wards and headed straight for the stand holding the judges and commentator. Bagman had been repaying Harry for his earlier slur by publicly berating his non-existent efforts to retrieve his golden egg. With his voice still amplified, the people of Hogsmeade must have heard his frightened screams. It took the three headmasters working together to save them all from being barbecued, but that was only the initial assault.

The dragon handlers were slow to react, and they were also inside the ward. By the time they got organised, they ran into absolute chaos. The dragon had tried a different angle, landing on another stand to see if it could slaughter the puny wizard who dared approach its young. With literally hundreds of students and parents sensibly running away from the dragon, the handlers were having to fight their way through this sea of panicked humanity before they could get anywhere near their charge.

The only person in the entire area not running around like a headless chicken was Harry. Seemingly unconcerned with the carnage happening all around him, and now the only person protected by the wards, he strolled casually over and collected the golden egg. As he walked away with the prize under his arm, the screams from all around the stadium were just background noise to him. Out of necessity he'd learned to ignore his tormentors, Harry just applied the same technique here. They'd all came today to see blood spilled, preferably his. Well it looked like at least one part of their wish had been granted.

Not knowing what he was supposed to do after he collected the golden egg, Harry walked back into the tent. He wasn't surprised to see Hermione waiting on him. Harry held out his hand and led her over to the bench he'd been sitting on earlier. The tent had been silenced so they couldn't hear how the other champions tackled the problem. The peace and quiet was a welcome change after the recent madness so neither spoke. Still holding hands, Hermione leaned over and rested her head on his shoulders. Both knew once order was restored, they would eventually be found. Rather than try to head back to the castle, they decided to just sit here and wait. Harry did break the silence for a moment, to ask Hermione if she would be his girlfriend. He counted her kissing him on the cheek as a definite yes.


	2. Judged

**Playing by the Rules**

A/N Just to clarify, this is a side project and 'Proud Parents' is currently my main W.I.P. I also forgot a disclaimer - so here it is.

**Disclaimer: I'm not Jo Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter or make any money from my writings here...**

A/N2 Two Hundred and Eighty reviews in twenty-four hours - That's Insane! Thank you all so much, and no pressure on this chapter then lol

**Chapter 2 - Judged**

They didn't have too long to wait before four aurors arrived and immediately arrested Harry. His wand was confiscated as evidence while Harry's hands were roughly pulled behind his back and magical restraining cuffs were slapped onto his wrists. Hermione was on the receiving end of some scathing looks from the aurors before they portkeyed away with Harry. Not a word had been spoken.

They still didn't speak to Harry as he was thrown in what he assumed was a ministry cell, at least they removed the restraining cuffs before doing so. Then Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

His revelation that Dumbledore could have gotten him out of the tournament had gone about as well as they had planned. There's no way that news of that magnitude would be kept quiet. Since there was no chance to practice the Potter family magic spell, Harry thought that part had gone spectacularly well. The three lights that had left the tent bothered him though. He was certainly expecting one for Voldemort, possibly another for Pettigrew. The need for a third puzzled him however until realisation hit - someone else would have been needed to put his name in the cup.

That this other person could still be at Hogwarts worried Harry. Hermione was still there, and now very much alone. While pondering how he could protect her, Harry hit upon a possible solution.

"Dobby."

The little elf appeared, pulling his ears and clearly unhappy. "Dobby cannot help Harry Potter. Elves are forbidden to help anyone held by the Ministry. It is only because Dobby is a free elf he can visit his friend. Dobby can only visit, Dobby cannot help."

"Dobby, if I ask you to help someone else - someone not in a cell - could you do that?"

"Dobby needs to do what Headmaster says. Dobby knows Headmaster is very angry with Harry Potter. Dobby thinks it wont be long before Headmaster calls for Dobby and gives him orders not to help Harry Potter. If Headmaster does that, then Dobby might not be able to help who you ask for."

"What if you were my elf, would you like that?"

"Oh sir, that is Dobby's greatest wish. Dobby would then be able to help your friend, but not be able to visit if Harry Potter called. Dobby has a hard choice."

"I want you to protect Hermione, Dobby. She and you are my only friends, she's my girlfriend now. If you were my elf, could you do that?"

The little elf's enthusiastic nodding had his ears flapping like Dumbo trying to take off. "One last thing. Could you contact my godfather, Sirius Black? Tell him I'm fine, and not to do anything stupid."

Again Dobby was nodding, but this time he was crying too.

"Dobby fears he will not see Harry Potter again."

Putting his arm around the little elf, Harry spoke straight from the heart. "Dobby, I think we are going to be the best of friends for the rest of our lives."

A now smiling Dobby then placed Harry's hand on his head while telling him the words needed to complete the bond. The little elf then had to leave immediately, or risk setting off the alarm his unbounded state had previously avoided tripping.

-oOoOo-

Harry reckoned it was three days before he found himself being led from that cell. Not a word had been spoken to him in those three days but, unlike the Dursleys, they had at least fed him. His auror escorts led him into a room the nameplate said was Courtroom Ten. Calling it a room didn't do this justice though. It was more like an amphitheater, with the gods on high ready to pass down their judgement. Using that analogy, there were rather a lot of gods - and they were angry. There was also no doubt who that anger was directed at - one Harry James Potter.

The Cornelius Fudge who spoke to him today was a million miles away from the jovial Minister of Magic who had greeted Harry last summer at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mister Potter, I assume you know why you have been brought here?"

"No, Sir."

This caused quite a ruckus until the Minister called for quiet and once more addressed Harry.

"How can you possibly say that? Surely you must know what you have done?"

"No, Sir. After completing the first task of the tournament, I was portkeyed out of the champions tent by four aurors and thrown in a cell. No one said anything to me then, or until now. The plaque on the wall said this is a courtroom. Am I being charged with something? Shouldn't I at least know about those charges beforehand? Don't I have anyone here to represent me?"

This proved a step too far for a toad-faced witch, a pink cardigan clearly visible under her robes. "The nerve of you, boy. Are you trying to deny deliberately setting a dragon on spectators - an action that caused three deaths."

Harry's "Yes" stunned the entire room, causing the witch to come back at him. "Don't stand there and lie, boy. There are hundreds of witches and wizards who saw exactly what you did."

While she was clearly loosing her cool, Harry calmly gave his answer.

"I didn't deliberately send the dragon there, I was aiming for the Forbidden Forest."

It was a witch with a cooler head, and wearing a monocle, who then asked the next questions. "Mister Potter, are you aware of the power required to move a dragon that distance? Also, even if you possessed sufficient power, your portkey wouldn't have been able to pass through Hogwarts wards - which end before reaching the Forbidden Forest."

It was a calm and very polite Harry who gave his answer. "No, Ma'am, I wasn't aware of any of that. I'm only fourteen and yet was forced to face a dragon, my options were severely limited. That was my first ever attempt at creating a portkey. I figured getting the dragon out of there was my safest option to complete the task. If the portkey didn't work, I'd hoped the dragon wouldn't roast me alive for hitting it with a tiny rubber ball."

There was a lot of truth in what Harry just said. He simply didn't mention seeing Lucius in that particular stand made his mind up which part of the Forbidden Forest Harry would aim for. He'd hoped that particular stand would end up between him and the dragon. The horntail landing on top of the structure was just pure luck, whether good or bad depended on your point of view - and where you were sitting.

The witch smiled at him before asking Harry if he had a plan B.

"It was suggested to me that I should try and outfly the dragon. The only way to do that would have been to summon my broom, that's a charm I haven't been taught yet. Krum is a world class seeker, and Cedric beat me to the snitch last year - can I ask if any of them tried that strategy?"

This left the witch with the monocle shaking her head. "Mister Potter, whoever suggested that to you was not a friend. I can't think how attempting that would have been anything other than suicide, and no - none of the other champions were stupid enough to attempt that method. I also investigated a rumour that you claimed the original rules allowed for your disqualification before the tournament started. I found that rumour to be true..."

Toad-face didn't like the direction things were now taking and rudely interrupted, intending to get back to the heart of the matter. "I don't care what is said here. The facts of the matter is that - due to this boy's actions - two entire wards at St Mungo's were full of injured witches and wizards - and three deaths were recorded. That one of those deaths was Lucius Malfoy just compounds the issue. That this chamber, nay, magical Britain lost a wizard of such caliber because this upstart cheated his way into a competition he clearly couldn't handle is a travesty. Someone has to pay for that travesty, and that someone is standing right there. We need to put a stop to this before Potter gets around to blaming the Ministry for his failings..."

"Yes."

"Yes, you accept the blame?"

"No. I'm saying yes, it's the Ministry's fault."

The shrill cackle coming from the toad-faced witch left Harry with the impression Margaret Hamilton in the Wizard of Oz movie wasn't really trying. Then again, while not green, Harry was sure here was a real wicked witch. Still maintaining his calm, Harry explained his reasoning.

"The rules of the Tri-Wizard Tournament state that the champions are allowed to use any means at their disposal to complete the task. The safety of any judges or spectators is solely the responsibility of the tournament organisers. Hence, the Ministry of Magic is at fault. I wasn't the one who placed spectators so close to the action. I wasn't the one who erected a barrier that could be so easily bypassed by a simple portkey. What we have here is the Ministry looking for a scapegoat to cover up their own failings."

When there were a few nods of agreement amongst those in the chamber, Harry's words were like a red rag to a bull for toad-face. "I've heard enough from this liar. I say we vote on his punishment now."

"Hem, hem - excuse me. Was I found guilty before I stepped into this chamber? I only ask because, unless I missed it, no verdict has been reached."

Toad-face was now smiling at him when she next spoke. Harry thought that was more frightening than her snarling. "Of course you're guilty. We're only here to decide what punishment fits your crimes."

With not a witch or wizard seemingly prepared to stand up and object to that, Harry had only one more card left to play.

"An ancient and powerful magical artefact placed me in this tournament, and I faced life-changing consequences if I didn't compete in the tasks. The rules say that punishment transfers to anyone who deliberately prevents me from competing in any of the tasks."

Holding up a slim pamphlet, a smiling toad-face was sure she'd trumped his argument. "Having read through this, I don't see that rule anywhere."

"If you're reading the Ministry's version then the first rule is that no one under the age of seventeen can compete. If that is the official rules of the tournament, how do you explain me being forced - by the Ministry - to compete? Those are either the rules to be followed to the letter, or they're basically just a piece of nonsense the Ministry made up. Which is it, because you can't have it both ways."

The smile this time contained no mirth whatsoever. This wasn't an amphibian smile, rather that maniacal grin of a shark who smells blood in the water. "We're the Ministry of Magic, boy. We can have it any which way we choose."

That this comment generated quite a bit of laugher within the chamber meant the writing was on the walls for Harry. He decided to go down fighting. "Yes, I've heard of what passes for justice at the Ministry of Magic. My innocent godfather was thrown into Azkaban without even a trial, while the real criminal was awarded an Order of Merlin. I hope you're all proud of what you achieve in this chamber. Just remember, Magic is the ultimate judge and jury. You don't want to be found wanting."

Harry could see he'd made a few stop and think with that, but no where near enough people to affect the outcome. He stood proudly to accept whatever punishment they handed down. Harry wouldn't give these bastards the satisfaction of seeing their punishment affected him. At least that would give him a small victory over toad-face. It would seem that tiny achievement was all he had left.

As Harry was being led along the corridor after learning his fate, he found Dumbledore was standing waiting on him. "Harry, they wouldn't let me in the chamber - in any capacity. I'm sorry I couldn't do more..."

For what was probably the last time, Harry cut off the headmaster. "You've done enough, Dumbledore. You've done more than enough."

-oOoOo-

Becca Thompson was seriously starting to get on Harry's tits - he just couldn't get peace from the girl. Harry got that being the new kid who'd transferred into the school, he would attract a bit of attention. Becca though had focused in on him since day one.

She'd given him a Valentine's card and, for the last ten bloody days, wouldn't accept Harry's protestations that this didn't make them a couple. He had now resorted to hiding in the library. For some reason he couldn't quite understand, Harry drew comfort from being surrounded by books. That, and he was sure Becca would never look in here for him.

Harry's plan of getting a new haircut that didn't hide the scar on his forehead, from the car crash that also affected his memory, didn't put her off either. Harry swore he would never understand how girls' minds worked as stalker Becca simply took this as another sure sign Harry must fancy her.

All thoughts of Becca, and anything else, were blasted from his mind as the most intense pain Harry had ever experienced hit with no warning. He couldn't control the screams that strained the muscles in his throat, and also reverberated around the entire High School.

Making a noise in any school library will always see the culprits endure the wrath of the librarian. Someone screaming in pain saw Cathy running to try and help. After twenty nine years of working at this job, Cathy McIntyre was certain she'd seen it all. She'd witnessed children in the throws of every type of seizures before, but never one where the teenager glowed as he thrashed about on the floor. When that same thrashing and still glowing teenager began to float three feet above the ground, Cathy had to admit this was something completely different. When that very same teenager then vanished right in front of her eyes, Cathy was now the one on the floor - she fainted.

-oOoOo-

Harry hit the unforgiving ground with a bone-jarring thump. He heard what sounded like a drumstick drop on the same stone floor next to him. Glancing around, Harry spotted a large cup with flames shooting out of it. On seeing that, Harry's memories, knowledge and magic flooded back into his body. Not only that, Harry was sure he suddenly had an awful lot extra of the last two. Needing to know where he was, and exactly what was happening here, Harry called for the one person he knew would have the answers. "Dobby."

The elf appeared, clearly injured and being carried by Winky. It was the little female elf who spoke, Dobby's condition not allowing him to do so at the moment. He was barely conscious.

"When they bound Harry Potter's magic, Dobby quickly started to get weaker. Dobby still followed his orders and tried to stop them taking Miss Mion. This is what they did to Dobby, and Miss Mion is at the bottom of the lake - waiting on you to rescue her."

Placing his hand on Dobby's head, Harry renewed their bond - with Dobby instantly looking a good bit better. "Harry Potter has come. They took Miss Mion so the goblet wouldn't judge them. Since the goblet is lit again, Dobby thinks they have been judged anyway. Stupid wizards not know what they dealing with, goblet is terribly powerful. It has returned Harry Potter to Hogwarts, and returned his magic too. Harry Potter has one hour to save his Miss Mion - less now."

Harry's temper knew no bounds, but he also understood a cool head would help Hermione far more. Once they were together again, then his temper could be unleashed on those who deserved it. The look of longing on Winky's face however meant Harry could spare a moment. "Winky, do you want to take my bond too?"

She took one glance at Dobby and enthusiastically nodded her consent. This proved another outlet for some of Harry's excess magic as he placed his hand on Winky's head. Seconds later she was a Potter elf, and ready to do her duty. Grabbing Harry by the leg, she popped him away.

-oOoOo-

When the canon fired and all three champions had entered the lake, the nervous spectators were left looking around wondering what they were supposed to be watching now. The first screams of surprise alerted everyone that something had just changed. Throughout the new stands, a few adult witches and wizards had dropped to the ground and begun to thrash about. There were people with wands drawn, looking around to detect the source of these attacks but none could be found. After a few minutes, their shaking subsided yet all were left unconscious. As if that wasn't enough excitement, it was only minutes later that a spectator stood and screamed 'LOOK'. All eyes turned in the direction the wizard was pointing

Harry Potter was racing toward the dock as if the hounds of hell were on his heels. While the other three champions all had sported swim ware, Harry's jeans, jumper and trainers ensemble looked particularly unsuited for a dip into the Black Lake.

Running at full tilt, Harry didn't even break stride as he reached the water. With a feat of transfiguration McGonagall would have been proud to perform, Harry leapt off the dock and had transfigured himself into a dolphin by the time he'd hit the water. As an animal superbly adapted to the environment Harry now found himself in, he shot towards the faint sound of singing like an arrow fired from a bow.

All the inhabitants of the lake recognised a powerful mage was now swimming amongst them. A mage on a mission that would probably prove fatal for anything trying to interfere with him accomplishing whatever those aims were. An enraged dolphin Harry was allowed an unhindered passage to the mere village.

When he spotted Hermione floating there, anchored by some kelp wrapped around her left ankle, Harry's heart went out to his girlfriend. The bags under her eyes told him she hadn't been sleeping, and her prominent cheek bones were an indication that Hermione probably hadn't been eating properly either. Harry still thought she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever see.

The dolphin's sharp teeth made short work of the kelp restraint and then Harry got under Hermione and pushed toward the surface. The instant her head broke through the water, Hermione woke. Finding herself in the middle of the Black Lake, wearing her housecoat too, she immediately clung on to the nearest thing. That nearest thing just so happened to be a dolphin that had a particular shade of green eyes.

Not sure if she was dreaming, Hermione asked the stupid question anyway. "Harry?"

The dolphin excitedly chattering away whilst nodding its head in a clear indication of 'yes' saw a crying Hermione cling to the creature that had just saved her. As the pair rapidly approached the shore, Harry ended the transfiguration, emerging from the water carrying a crying Hermione bridal fashion.

"They wouldn't even let me change, and injured Dobby when he tried to stop them - we need to find him..."

"Shush, love. I've already taken care of Dobby. Now it's time to take care of you. What's been happening while I was away?"

"Oh the taunting reached epidemic proportions, with the staff as usual standing back and doing nothing about it. I was pretty much ignoring the whole thing, the thought that you couldn't remember me hurt a lot more."

They were now sitting on the dock, Hermione resting in Harry's lap. Drying and then warming charms ensured the two teens were comfortable. That no one appeared ready to approach the teens suited both of them just fine.

"I'm here now, love. I remember you were my girlfriend. Has that changed?"

By way of an answer, Hermione kissed Harry so tenderly and with so much love - he would never have to ask that question again. Winky then appeared with mugs of hot chocolate and warm roast beef sandwiches. A good elf should be able to anticipate their master's wishes. Winky knew Miss Mion had not been eating properly, and also the first question her new master would ask.

"Dobby is recovering fine, he will be ready to start his duties tomorrow."

"That's great, Winky. Could you keep an eye on him for me? I don't want him to try and do too much, too soon. I'm responsible for both your welfare and I want to see you healthy and happy."

With a little bow and not hiding a massive smile, Winky popped away.

Sitting on Harry's knee, Hermione found herself ravenous. In an act reminiscent of their former red-headed friend, she attacked those sandwiches as if they would disappear unless scoffed immediately. Such was the shock of Harry's return, they were left in peace to partake of their impromptu picnic.

That changed when a bleeding and distraught Fleur was led from the water. Listening to her rant in French, Hermione filled Harry in on what was happening. "She got ambushed and had to be rescued. Fleur's hostage was her little sister, who appeared to be about nine."

Shaking his head at the stupidity of placing such a young child in danger, Harry never even contemplated trying to help. "Not our circus, not our monkeys love. There weren't exactly people tripping over themselves to help me - and you look as if you've had the worst of it these last few months."

Hermione spoke between bites, heaven forbid she would talk with her mouth full. "There was a Yule Ball." "Viktor asked me to attend as his date." "Me turning him down made the front page of the Daily Prophet." "I've saved some of the issues for you, you'll enjoy reading them..."

Just at that, Viktor started emerging from the water with his hostage - before a wave came from nowhere and washed him at least twenty yards back into the lake.

"Behave, Harry. I went home for the holidays - nearly didn't come back. I was beginning to think getting my memories wiped might be worth it."

As Cedric staggered from the water with Cho in his arms, he stopped dead in his tracks at spotting Harry.

"Cedric, you've done all the hard work. Don't stop now, Krum's right behind you." Another wave appeared and knocked the Bulgarian back again. "Ah well, seems like you have more time than I thought."

Cedric staggered forward and practically dumped Cho onto the dock before turning to the younger wizard. "Harry, what the hell..."

Toad-face was shuffling towards them, face like thunder and wand drawn. Harry wondered if it was unkind to suggest she might be quicker if she tried hopping.

"Potter, you will fix this - at once!"

As Hermione tried to rise from Harry's lap, strong arms held her in place.

"Don't worry, love. Her wand is now only dangerous if she pokes you in the eye with it."

"I'm warning you, Potter..."

"No, I warned you - I warned all of you. Your head was so full of your own importance, sitting next to the Minister of Magic, you thought you were above justice. You though you were justice, and now magic has judged you. How does it feel to know your world has ended? It would probably be a kindness to obliviate the lot of you, stop you remembering just what you've lost - due to your own stupidity."

What toad-face then lost was any sense of reason. Forgetting that the dock had soronus charms cast on it, and the entire stadium had been listening in to every word that had been spoken, toad-face cast the cruciatus curse at Harry and Hermione. There wasn't even a spark emitted from her wand.

The canon firing to signal the time was up startled everyone, and allowed Harry to stun the witch unnoticed, just as Viktor finally made it to the dock. Sitting there with Hermione on his knee and wrapped in her arms, Harry caught the Bulgarian staring daggers at him. "Oh, hard luck there, Viktor. Just missed out..." Harry didn't say 'again', he didn't need to. Everyone got the message. A cold shiver of fear ran up the spines of every single person watching who had spent the last few months taunting and berating one Miss Hermione Granger.


	3. Just Desserts

**Playing by the Rules**

A/N I said at the start of this I was aiming for something different for me. Normally I would write scenes where we see what's happening from different characters' POV. This one is deliberately very Harry centric, hence the time jumps. Writing Harry as a muggle would just have confused everyone, and not helped the story. Won't know until I write Chapter 5 just how long this story will be but still on course to finish by the weekend.

**Chapter 3 - Just Desserts**

Hermione reckoned they would have walked back to the castle together after the first task, that didn't happen. Neither of them expected to be doing so after the second task, funny how things work out. No one spoke to them, no one dared even approach them. Harry led his girlfriend straight to the Room of Requirements, wishing for a nice cozy den where they could spend the rest of the day and wouldn't be disturbed.

Before they could flop down on the comfy looking couch, Winky popped in with a change of clothes for both of them. The room instantly provided a couple of changing rooms and the freshly dressed teens returned to find a table groaning with the amount of snacks and drinks placed upon it.

Helping themselves to some nibbles before getting comfortable, Hermione asked the question that was foremost in her mind. "What happens now, Harry? Will they come for you again?"

Thinking things over, Harry then gave the nervous witch his best guess. "I don't know but I doubt they'll come after me again. Almost three quarters of what I now know was the Wizengamot voted for me to have my magic bound and my memories wiped. That bitch who challenged us today originally pushed for the dementor's kiss. All those people that voted had their magic stripped today, and I think a lot of it was transferred to me. Suddenly I have power to burn, and a load of new knowledge on how to use that power too - hurt like a bitch when it happened. Seeing the vote was easily going to pass, that sly bastard Fudge didn't bother to cast his vote."

"So, since they can't take their position without magic, you're saying the Wizengamot is almost wiped out?"

"Yip, there were some Departmental Heads of the Ministry in that chamber too who voted in favour. That stupid fucking bitch has just done untold damage to the country, and I'm on official court records telling them exactly what would happen if they did. They wheeled out the Goblet of Fire, thinking it was some fancy trinket to add a bit of razzmatazz to a dull event. They had no idea what they were dealing with, and wouldn't listen when I tried to tell them. They sat in the very heart of government, they thought nothing could touch them. Magic judged every single on of those stupid bastards, I just happened to be piggy-in-the-middle for this whole thing."

As they snuggled in, Hermione had a request. "I want to try and forget the last couple of months. Can we not talk about it?"

"As long as you tell me any threats we need to look out for, or anyone I need to deal with due to their behaviour."

Hermione didn't hesitate. "You thought Slytherins hated you before, that hatred just moved up to an entire new level. Malfoy is also one you really need to watch. He lost his father and wand arm to that horntail. He's only been back a couple of weeks but it's easy to see he's looking for trouble. The blond ponce has obviously been getting some training to cast with his other hand, and he's now a vicious bastard to boot."

"_**If you're looking for trouble, you've come to the right place. If you're looking for trouble, just look in my face...**_"

Hermione buckled with laughter at Harry's absolutely terrible Elvis impersonation. The more Hermione laughed, the more the tension of the last few awful months faded away. Whatever was in front of them they'd face together. To the reunited couple, that was the most important thing.

-oOoOo-

As they headed toward Gryffindor tower before curfew, the young couple found McGonagall and Dumbledore waiting on them at the fat lady's portrait.

"Mister Potter, it's good to have you back at Hogwarts."

Replying to his former head of house, Harry's displeasure was clear for both McGonagall and Dumbledore to hear. "Thank you, Professor, but I'm not sure of my status yet - or Hermione's. How did a student in your care end up at the bottom of the Black Lake - against her will I might add? My elf, tasked with protecting Hermione, was also attacked and seriously injured. Hogwarts has repeatedly failed both of us, and neither Hermione nor I can see that changing any time soon."

Rather than allowing Minerva to answer those accusations, Dumbledore deliberately changed the subject. "Harry, I've had the Minster of Magic on the floo, asking if anything can be done about the situation?"

No one was fooled by his ploy. Using the old wizard's tactics back on him, Harry gave an answer Dumbledore wasn't expecting. "I was ripped from the muggle school I was attending, and they - unlike here - care for their students. They will certainly have contacted the authorities and there will probably already be a manhunt underway. The story will also have made the muggle media. A student disappearing into thin air right in front of witnesses will certainly feature on the tv news - they'll eat that right up. The Ministry will have to do a lot of work if the story is to be explained, it's far too late to have it contained."

Shaking her head at Albus' attempt at misdirection, Minerva tried to answer Harry's original accusation. "I'm sorry, Mister Potter. I was helpless to protect Miss Granger..."

Minerva found herself dealing with a different Harry Potter than the one she had been used to, also one who wasn't in a forgiving mood.

"Then why are you still here, Professor? You're Hermione's Head of House and Deputy Headmistress - yet you couldn't protect her - or me. Like you, Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic have failed both of us on numerous occasions. If we could be obliviated to forget about magic, but still remember what we mean to each other, then that is an option we would gladly choose."

Discovering that she had failed the son of James and Lily to the extent Harry would renounce magic if he could had an instant yet life-changing effect on Minerva. If she was to retain any degree of self-respect, the proud Scotswoman felt there was really only one course of action left open to her.

"You are of course correct, Mister Potter. I would like to unreservedly apologise for the multiple occasions I've failed both you and Miss Granger in your time here." With tears in her eyes, she then addressed her boss.

"Albus, I'm tendering my immediate resignation. I will write out the required parchment and place it on your desk before I leave tonight."

"Minerva, you're being rash here. I beg you to reconsider this sudden decision. The Ministry is in utter turmoil, even the obliviators who worked on Harry here have found themselves stripped of their magic. I will be needed at the Ministry in these trying days and weeks ahead."

"Then either resign as Headmaster, or give up your positions outwith the school. You clearly can't manage all of them."

The determination radiating from one of his oldest friends clearly informed Albus this was one argument he couldn't win. With the Ministry in total disarray, and Cornelius in full panic mode, Albus needed to be the one the Minister of Magic listened too as some form of order began to be restored. He couldn't possibly do that and run Hogwarts without Minerva's help - and she knew this better than anyone else.

"If I resign, will you stay?"

Minerva nodded, but also added a proviso. "Only if I get to run Hogwarts the way I want, without any interference from you or anyone else."

A defeated Albus could only nod, before turning his attention back to the teens. "Are you satisfied now, Harry?"

"Why should I be satisfied? You're still trying to blame someone else for your mistakes. Were any of the parents of the people you basically kidnapped and stuck at the bottom of the lake asked for their permission? Since Fleur's sister is still a child I'm assuming that would be a no. No sane parent would allow their child to be used like that. I wonder what that says about a Headmaster who didn't even hesitate to do so. You're very lucky the little girl emerged from the lake unharmed, but a right shit for the hell you put her sister through. Fleur was distraught, and you had invited an audience along to watch and revel in that."

Not giving Dumbledore time to come up with another of his excuses, Harry addressed Hogwarts new Headmistress. "We have already established Hogwarts has failed both of us. Hermione and I intend to withdraw from classes, follow a self-study programme and we'll sit our OWL's this summer. If Hogwarts can't accommodate this, please let us know. We'll still have time to speak with Madam Maxime and see if she could help us with our problem."

Dumbledore was ready to object when Minerva held her hand up for Albus to be quiet. Both understood that students who gained their owls could leave Hogwarts without any repercussions from the Ministry.

She focused her attention on Hermione. "Is this what you want too, Miss Granger?" Minerva hadn't expected such an emphatic yes from her star student but couldn't fault her reasoning.

"I'm spending most of my time in class watching my back, I just don't trust the staff to do that for me. Snape actually leads the ridiculing in his potions class. He read out loud the entire Prophet article about Viktor to my classmates, while I was sitting there, with the sole intention of embarrassing me. How is that in any way, shape or form professional behaviour from a Hogwarts professor?"

While Minerva was trying to get her head around that event, Harry told her the reason they were getting ready to enter Gryffindor house.

"I've been told by Hermione that my belongings have been looted. I had two family heirlooms, a very expensive broom and my money sack in my trunk. if those items aren't there, I'd like to know what action you intend to take?"

McGonagall's jaw squared and her Scottish brogue became a lot more pronounced. "A canny abide a thief. They'll be takin' a wee visit hame, an mibby no commin back."

Knowing exactly who Harry was talking about, and also what Minerva's reaction would be if he attempted to interfere, Albus tried to strike a middle ground. "Stealing is such a strong word..."

Harry was now making a habit of interrupting Dumbledore. "Fair enough. The entire castle now knows I'm back in Hogwarts. If my stuff has been returned, I'll say no more about it. I can't help but wonder where this sense of justice was when the entire school was calling me a cheat and a liar, while walking around wearing badges that declared 'Potter Stinks'."

With that, Hermione gave the password and she entered through the portrait hole on Harry's arm. McGonagall and Dumbledore followed, while the Fat Lady immediately left her portrait to spread all the juicy gossip she'd just heard amongst the other portraits.

News of McGonagall and Dumbledore's presence spread like wildfire and soon saw the common room filling with Gryffindor students. Hermione accompanied Harry up to his old dorm, just in case any trouble started. They were back down a minute later, Harry shaking his head had McGonagall ready to explode. She'd been scanning the faces but couldn't find the one she was looking for. "Has anyone seen Mister Ronald Weasley?"

The entire house knew what was about to go down now, Neville was the only one who answered. "No one has seen him since the second task. He even missed dinner. Eh, great to see you back, Harry."

By way of an answer, Harry drew his wand - and everyone took a step back. Casting a summoning charm for his cloak resulted in a girly shriek as it flew into Harry's hand - leaving a now visible Ron standing where he'd jammed himself into a corner. Before there was any time to react, Harry summoned his map too. It flew out of Ron's pocket.

"I don't see my Firebolt, Weasley. What have you done with it?"

Harry's intense gaze demanded an answer. "There's no Quidditch, so I sent it home..." The audible gasps from everyone listening saw Ron quickly embellish his story. "I didn't want it damaged - I was protecting it for you...mate"

That last word almost saw Harry lose his temper. Instead, he knew a better way to get back at their former best friend. Harry summoned his money pouch, and the entire house saw it shoot from Ron's pocket into Harry's hand. Bouncing it up and down a few times, exaggerating guessing the weight of coins in the bag, Harry then held it up high and spilled the contents onto the floor.

"I had almost fifty galleons in that bag."

All of Gryffindor and both professors saw there was no gold left in the bag, just a few sickles and about a dozen knuts. While Ron's face was red with rage, his siblings matched their brother's colour but with embarrassment.

Ginny couldn't look at anyone as she spoke. "The mystery of those hideous new robes you wore to the ball is beginning to make sense. You stole from Harry to buy them..."

"Harry didn't need that money, you can't use galleons in the Muggle world..." It was only after angrily screaming at his sister that Ron realised he'd basically just admitted to everything - in front of McGonagall and Dumbledore too.

Fred asked why he just didn't borrow Harry's dress robes but Ron had an answer for that as well. "I gave them to Seamus. They were Harry's robes - second hand. For once in my life I wanted something new."

Seamus didn't want drawn into this so made his position clear. "I did borrow Harry's dress robes to wear to the ball, they were returned the following day."

Nodding to Seamus, Harry indicated he had no problem with that. "I had a discussion with the professors before coming in here. People borrowing my stuff is fine, just helping themselves and treating it as theirs is a different matter..."

Harry found himself being interrupted by a tearful but raging Parvati, and a loud slap as she whacked Ron one on the jaw. "How dare you steal from Harry and then use his gold to buy me a Christmas present. Don't ever speak to me again, Ronald Weasley." She took off a gold necklace and flung it at him before running away crying - with Lavender hot on her heels.

It was Harry who broke the silence that followed those revelations. "With no proof whatsoever, you loudly branded me a liar and a cheat to the entire school. I don't have to say a word, everyone here can see you're nothing but a thief. That's a label that will stick with you for the rest of your life, I hope you think spending my gold was worth what it will cost you."

With an angry roar, Ron drew his wand - only for it to dart from his grip and fly straight to McGonagall. "Ronald Weasley, you will be heading home tonight. Whether you're ever allowed to return will depend on the discussion I have with your parents."

Still seeing red, Ron didn't care who he was shouting at - or what he was saying. Ron was more concerned with ensuring he got his point of view across. "Potter comes back and demands I get kicked out of Hogwarts - so everyone just goes along with it. Poor Ron is shat upon again as Potter gets everything he wants handed to him."

Harry instantly dispelled that myth. "Gryffindor house has made it plain Hermione and I are not welcome amongst you, so much for being family. We intend to honour your opinions and won't stay where we're not wanted. We will not take classes with you, eat with you or live in the tower. Given those facts, Weasley's rantings make about as much sense as usual - none."

Having just had a student shout at her in front of her entire house, Minerva wasn't in a forgiving mood either. "You stand there, admitting stealing two Potter family heirlooms, the most expensive broom in Britain and a not inconsiderable amount of gold from Mister Potter, yet seem to think you are the victim here. Your total lack of any remorse whatsoever for your actions has made my mind up. Ronald Billius Weasley, you will be immediately expelled from Hogwarts."

Terrified, mortified, in floods of tears - all possible reactions to a student hearing that news. Standing there and answering with a smug smile on your face was certainly not the correct response to McGonagall's declaration.

"Only the Headmaster can expel a student, and Dumbledore says I'll make prefect next year."

Not giving McGonagall time to dig any further into that statement, Albus abandoned Ron to Minerva's not so tender mercies. "I told Mister Weasley he 'could' make prefect next year, and I have just resigned as Headmaster. The crises at the Ministry means that's where I'm needed most at the moment."

Realisation hit Ron like the Hogwarts Express under a full head of steam. "You can't do that, old McGonagall will expel me."

Her expression now grim, Minerva explained his new circumstances to Ron using words that left no room for any doubt to their meaning. "Old McGonagall just did, Ronald Weasley. Toby."

A tiny elf appeared beside Minerva and she gave him explicit instructions. "Pack all of Ronald Weasley's things - and only those things you know belongs to him - then bring his trunk to the Headmistress's office. Mister Weasley, you will follow me now. Mister Potter, how will I be able to contact you? We need to have a further discussion about this accommodation issue."

"Call Dobby or Winky, they will always be able to get a message to us. You are the one with classes to teach and a school to run, we will gladly meet at a time that suits your schedule."

With a nod to the pair, McGonagall then directed her grade one glare at Ronald Weasley. "Only hours into the job and I'm going to have to contact your parents and tell them their youngest son has disgraced the Weasley name. Start moving, so I can get you out of my school as quickly as possible."

Minerva noticed young Ginny was in floods of tears. Whether those tears were for her brother, or the fact Harry wouldn't be returning to Gryffindor, she wouldn't like to place any money on.

As she left, and before Dumbledore could interfere, the twins approached Harry and Hermione. It was indicative of how upset they were, they didn't even engage their usual 'twinspeak' mode.

"We want to apologise for Ron. He's always had a temper - and been a jealous little prick - but we can't believe how far he's went with this."

Knowing Dumbledore was listening to every word, as was the rest of Gryffindor, Harry didn't hold back. "Ron sees himself as poor, and classes me as rich. When I look at your family, only having Hermione by my side would stop me exchanging my life for his. Please let your mum and dad know I don't blame them in any way for Ron's behaviour. He certainly didn't learn it at the Burrow, Molly's wand would soon have been spitting stinging hexes at his arse if Ron tried to pull the same shit he got away with in the castle."

While all three Weasleys shuddered at that thought, it was Fred who put those thoughts into words. "Our mother will kill him, and then pass his body onto dad. Anyone disgracing the Weasley name will catch hell from dad. That happened to us once, once was enough..."

Realising he wasn't going to be given a chance to talk with Harry alone, Albus left the Gryffindor common room. He had a letter of resignation to write, and add his personal endorsement for offering Minerva the post.

With Dumbledore leaving, Harry and Hermione escaped soon after. Harry needed to go and visit Hedwig, and explain to his owl why she couldn't find him since November.

-oOoOo-

Turmoil was a good description of the Ministry of Magic after what became known as 'Judgement Day'. Since the entire dark faction of the Wizengamot voted against Harry, all those families lost their 'Heads of House' too. People were far too busy trying to cope with their own problems, leaving no spare time in their now hectic schedules to cast their eyes northwards in the direction of Hogwarts.

A Hogwarts with McGonagall in charge was slowly but surely transfiguring itself into an entirely different beast. The only two students unaffected by these changes were Harry and Hermione. Apart from short meetings five times a week with the Headmistress to basically check-in, they played no part in the day to day life of Hogwarts.

The couple spent their time studying and training in the room of requirements, which also became their dining room and living quarters as was needed. McGonagall was in awe of the room and, after approving of both teens staying there, was already thinking of ways it could be used as a teaching aid for next year.

Hermione had used Hedwig to contact her parents, asking if they could monitor the 'disappearing student' from the muggle side. The beautiful owl delivering a copy of the 'Daily Mail' was responsible for their first serious argument as a couple.

It was probably fairer to say the picture of Becca Thompson on the front cover, crying over her disappearing 'boyfriend' that caused the argument. Harry had to copy Snape's tactics and read the article out loud to a crying Hermione, the 'boyfriend' headline alone being enough to have her in tears.

Harry had explained basically being stalked by Becca, and that stalking reaching a whole different level after she personally handed him a Valentine's card. "When I realised what she'd handed me, I looked up from the card and she moved to kiss me - I ran off down the corridor as fast as I could. I spent the next ten days hiding from her, mostly in the library. I wondered why I felt safe there, now I know. Even after being obliviated, I was left with a bit of your influence on me. Hermione, listen to this crap..."

Seeing how much Harry hated reading Becca's words aloud was helping to convince her this was a load of twaddle. According to this Becca, Harry had apparently declared to her that destiny had brought them together - which left both magical teens wanting to vomit.

"Hermione, does that sound like something I would spout? We both know the Daily Mail makes the Prophet seem like a serious newspaper. I'm also questioning the motives of whichever of your parents sent us that. To be perfectly honest with you, the only person I trust in the world is sitting across from me - and I hate that you're crying over this."

Moving over beside Harry, Hermione cuddled into her boyfriend while trying to get her tears under control. "I'm sorry, Harry. I've had a terrible time since you left Hogwarts. Just the thought of you enjoying yourself with another girl was too much to take. I lay awake many nights, thinking exactly that - because you couldn't remember me. I really broke down about it when I was home for Christmas, which is probably why my parents sent that. They were worried about me being hurt. This Becca might look like Millicent Bulstrode but she acts a lot more like Lavender Brown." The words had no sooner left her lips when Hermione let out a loud sob. "Listen to me, sounding like a right bitch too."

"At least you didn't hit her with a wave of water. Hearing Viktor had asked you to the ball instantly turned me into a jealous prat." Hearing that eventually stopped Hermione crying.

Harry lifting her chin and lovingly kissing his girlfriend finally chased all those 'Harry and Becca' fears away for good. There wasn't too much more studying done that day. To be fair to Hermione's parents, when people who knew Harry from the same school came forward to say Becca's story was nothing more than pure fantasy on her part, they sent those papers along to Hogwarts too.

With Harry's acquired knowledge, a room that would supply them with any materials they required or provide training areas too - both were happy at the rate their studies were advancing. Hermione was now confident she would do well in the rapidly approaching O.W.L.'s


	4. Sevie Shuffle

**Playing by the Rules**

A/N Chapter five may be delayed. I've still to write most of it but watching my grandson tomorrow. Still on course for the entire story to be finished by the weekend

**Chapter 4 - Sevie Shuffle**

Minerva was expecting Hermione to turn up for the first O.W.L. exam, which happened to be Ancient Runes, she wasn't expecting Harry. "Mister Potter, is it your intention to sit this exam? I'm only asking because I know you didn't take that elective for the last two years."

"Yes, Professor. We intend to sit all the O.W.L exams - with the exception of Divination. Neither Hermione nor I feel as if we have 'the sight', so the entire subject is a waste of time for us."

"As that matches my own views on the subject - you can't train someone to be a seer if they don't have the sight - I'm perfectly happy with your decision. All that's left for me to do is wish you both good luck, and reiterate once more that the staff are here to help you."

This drew a smile from Harry, Hermione was far too wound up with exam fever to partake of social niceties at the moment. "Thank you. We will, if we need any help."

With that, they entered the Great Hall - currently set up in exam mode.

-oOoOo-

The news that Harry and Hermione were sitting their O.W.L.'s - a full year early too - soon spread throughout the castle. This had the unfortunate consequence that people now knew where they would both be at specific times of the day.

They walked out of their charms exam to be faced with what looked like half of Slytherin - obviously led by a one-armed Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, you have no idea the damage you have done. We're here for some payback. As Scion of House Malfoy, I challenge the Scion of House Potter to an honour duel for the harm you've done my family."

Shaking his head in despair, Harry couldn't believe how stupid Malfoy was being here. Harry stalled for time while his mind searched for what other motives could be behind this challenge, apart from idiocy. "Malfoy, have you any idea what you just started? Whoever is giving you advice is doing a piss poor job of it."

"I intend to grind you into little pieces, show our world you're nothing but a half-blood upstart who shouldn't be feared - far less revered as the boy-who-lived."

"Malfoy, you've been spouting the same shit at me for nearly four years now. It really is way past time for you to learn what this bullshit will cost you. Let me ask you something first, what will happen if you 'grind me into little pieces' in this honour duel?"

Wearing a smile as if all his dreams had just come true, Draco thought the answer to that was obvious. "When I accomplish that, it will prove to magical Britain it's blood that really counts. A mudblood for a mother, and now a girlfriend of the same inferior stock - I can't lose."

Insulting his mother, and Hermione too, was always going to be a step too far for Harry. There was a real edge to his voice now as he faced Draco and his tribe of Slytherins down.

"No, you're totally wrong Malfoy - because it's me who can't lose. You see, if I'm not fit enough to take part in the third task in two weeks, the entire country now knows what will happen to whoever stops me competing. You'll be a one-armed squib, who won't be able to access his gold or be Head of House, and that would probably end the Malfoy line too."

The large contingent of Slytherins who'd been backing Malfoy disappeared faster than nude sunbathers being discovered by a swarm of Highland midges. Draco's favoured white complexion turned a rather disturbing dirty grey as the implications of his challenge finally hit home. All the curses he'd been learning were of the type to do permanent damage to Potter. Draco didn't think he could beat him using stunners and disarming charms. He then suggested the obvious solution - obvious to him that is.

"We'll have our duel after the final task then."

Shaking his head, Harry explained to the now scared Slytherin why that wouldn't be happening. To everyone still watching - and Draco too - Harry's mannerisms appeared like those of a predator eyeing up his latest victim or meal.

"Oh Malfoy, did you even glance at the rules for an honour duel? You challenged me, so I get to choose the date and time. Now using your own logic - since I supposedly have a vastly inferior mother and girlfriend - I apparently need all the help I can get. Tell me then why should I give a little pure-blood prick like you a chance when I don't have to? You certainly wouldn't give me one, so I'll meet your challenge in an hour by the Whomping Willow. Scion Malfoy, do you agree?"

Looking around at all the people who were witnessing this, and since he'd issued the challenge meaning family honour was at stake here, Malfoy was left with no other option but to agree. Draco saying yes saw both combatants briefly glow, signifying magic had accepted the honour duel. Offering Hermione his arm, the gathered crowd parted like the Red Sea for Moses to allow the couple to pass through. In doing so, they actually saved lives. As Harry and Hermione were walking away, everyone heard Draco scream 'Sectumsempra' at their backs.

Harry reacted with incredible speed, swinging Hermione down and around, also ending up crouched protectively over her with his wand pointing back at their attacker.

Draco had suddenly come up with a way to really hurt Potter, without damaging the precious champion at all and not involving that blasted magic-eating goblet. Draco's temper was running hotter than it had ever been, he'd just been shamed in front of what seemed like half the school, and his wounded pride saw him act before thinking anything through. His wand was out and a curse fired at the mudblood's back, only for Potter to somehow drag her out of its path.

It was purely due to the fact that the crowd had parted which saw his curse shoot out the room without accidentally hitting anyone - before tearing a fair chunk out of the stone wall of the corridor.

He didn't have time to think about that though as a curse spat from Potter's wand and blasted his remaining hand and wrist into a bloody mist. Draco was screaming at the top of his lungs while wishing for another hand to clamp down on the stump that used to be his left arm. One of the examiners raced over and sealed the stump before Draco bled out, there was no hand left to reattach anyway.

Harry had been crouching protectively over Hermione, and stayed there a moment longer in case anyone else fancied taking a shot at them. Glancing down though, he saw his girlfriend shaking while staring at the damage Malfoy's spell had done to the corridor wall. Harry tried to reassure her everything would be okay.

"You were right as usual, love. Malfoy was a vicious bastard - an unbelievably stupid and idiotic vicious bastard to be sure. He won't be casting spells like that at anyone else ever again, unless someone sicks the handle of a wand up his arse. Now there's a horrible image for you, Malfoy's anaemic arse spitting spells at you."

Since Malfoy had stopped screaming, he'd past out the second is stump had been sealed, all those standing watching also heard every word Harry said. It was practically impossible to miss Harry's wand remaining ready while his eyes scanned all around for threats. The last thing any of the students who'd just witnessed this scene wanted to appear was threatening, so they all stood as still as statues until more staff arrived and got the situation under their control.

McGonagall soon appeared with Pomfrey and demanded answers. With Malfoy now unconscious and being made ready by Pomfrey to be shipped to St Mungo's, that left Harry to supply those answers.

Since Harry had nothing to hide, most people still there had witnessed exactly what just happened, he didn't mind explaining the last few minutes to McGonagall. "Malfoy was waiting on me as we finished our exam, he challenged me to an honour duel as scions of our houses."

This saw McGonagall gasping with shock. "Is Malfoy mad? Doesn't he realise what that could lead to?"

"When I pointed this out to him, he tried to have the duel arranged for after the third task. As the one being challenged, I decided it would be held in one hour down at the Whomping Willow. Hermione and I were leaving when he fired a deadly curse at her back. I managed to get her out of the curse's path and instinctively returned fire. You've see the results of that - Malfoy hit the wall while I didn't miss. When the aurors get here, please send them down to the site of the duel. I need to be there in case Malfoy tries to claim some sort of victory by default."

Knowing this to be true, Minerva allowed them both to leave but then asked Filius to accompany the couple.

-oOoOo-

On reaching the site of their proposed duel, Harry conjured a bench and they both sat. "He meant to kill me, or at least maim me for life. I think it's the fact that Malfoy thought being a pureblood would allow him to get away with it that really upsets me the most. They would be lenient to the pure-blood because I'm a muggle-born."

Having his arm around Hermione, he pulled her closer for comfort. "Before the Wizengamot self-imploded, he probably would have received nothing stronger than a slap on the wrist. The Malfoy gold would certainly have seen to that. When he loses this duel, I intend to take as much of that gold away as I can. If nothing else, I should be able to legally tie it up for a while so it can't be used against me."

There was more than a sense of deja vu as the young couple sat on the bench and waited for the aurors to arrive. That deja vu didn't include Professor Flitwick however, which is probably why both of them forgot the tiny teacher was tasked with keeping an eye on them.

While expecting aurors, Severus Snape in a towering rage thundering toward them was an unpleasant surprise. He didn't keep them waiting to discover why he was there either.

"Potter, Draco asked me to take his place in this duel. Since you deliberately incapacitated him with the sole purpose of causing a forfeit, this is allowed under the rules of an honour duel."

Harry wasn't having any of this. He was well past taking any of Snape's shit. "What the fuck do you know about honour, Snape? You're standing there lying through your teeth while trying to pick a fight with a fourteen year old student. The last time we saw Malfoy, Pomfrey had him so sedated he didn't know what planet he was on. She was accompanying him to St Mungo's, and the chances of her letting you administer potions to wake Malfoy are nil."

Snape simply ignored everything Harry said and continued with his own agenda. "Thank you for accepting me as Draco's substitute, now get ready to duel. It's going to be a real shame when your little girlfriend gets accidentally hurt in the duel too - but these things happen - especially when I use the imperious curse and order you to attack her. A little memory work and you won't even remember I was here, and I won't fall foul of that Goblet either…"

"Not today you won't, Snape. You fire one curse in their direction and I'll take you down - hard. Minerva and the aurors can deal with what I leave them." Neither student had ever heard Flitwick's voice sound so menacing, it certainly scared the crap out of Snape.

The potions' professor whipped around to find Filius standing unnoticed behind him, and untouched under the branches of the willow. Filius had his wand drawn and already menacingly trained on Severus. It was then history chose to repeat itself as Harry and Hermione hit Snape with disarming spells. Their spells were now a good deal more powerful than they were this time last year. Instead of hitting the wall in the Shrieking Shack, Snape was blasted clear across the grass and into the waiting branches of the Whomping Willow.

Flitwick led them both back over and joined the teens sitting on the conjured bench, all three watching the Whomping Willow having fun playing with Snape.

-oOoOo-

On hearing who was involved in the reported incident, Amelia Bones had decided to head to Hogwarts in person. After the last debacle where the Wizengamot railroaded this young wizard, she was determined to see that real justice would be carried out for Harry Potter this time.

She was rather taken aback though to see these three sitting watching Snape being casually tossed around by a tree - especially since Flitwick was Deputy Headmaster now.

"Can I ask why no one is helping Professor Snape?"

A shrug of his shoulders proceeded Harry's answer. "We might get injured, and that piece of shit isn't worth Hermione even getting her hair mussed."

"_**Potter, when I get down from here I'm going to skin you alive - and then throw you into a vat of salt."**_

Nodding his head in Snape's direction, Harry indicated that was one of Snape's tamer taunts - so why should they help the bastard get down.

Amelia was even more shocked on discovering Filius agreed with Harry's decision. Hearing why though was the real shocker.

"Snape marched down here with the intention of placing Mister Potter under the Imperius Curse, and then having him attack Miss Granger. He then intended to memory charm them both to forget he was ever here. Snape didn't see me keeping guard over these two, the man always did have a far higher opinion of himself as a dueller than his skill warranted."

After seeing how Mister Potter had been dealt with by the Ministry of Magic, Flitwick deliberately gave the impression he was the one who defeated the potions' professor. Fillius was more than ready to take any blame for that dark bastard ending stuck up in a tree.

Whilst watching the Whomping Willow play with Snape, Hermione couldn't keep the disgust from her voice as she spoke about their former professor. "He probably didn't believe Harry could throw off that curse. It might have been fun watching as Harry did something no one wearing the dark mark appears able to do. Snape would probably have shit himself with fright."

The Willow currently had Snape dangling by his ankle, robes flowing down to cover his face and reveal his underwear. It didn't muffle his voice very much.

"_**When I'm finished with you, you'll wish that you'd died the same night as your useless fucking father."**_

Harry was sitting with his arm again around Hermione and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "I hate to disagree with my girlfriend but I'm finding the Whomping Willow doing the Sevie shuffle much more entertaining." This drew a giggle from Hermione and, after the last hour they'd just experienced, Harry took that as mission accomplished.

Amelia had never bought into Dumbledore's claims that Snape was one of the good guys. What she'd heard here today, from these three and Snape's continuously screamed vile threats, was more than enough to get some truth serum into the Head of Slytherin House.

"_**Potter, I'm going to slowly kill you and enjoy hearing your screams."**_

On hearing Snape was still able to come up with these horrific taunts and threats, Amelia decided to let the willow soften him up a bit more. She conjured a bench of her own and began to ask Harry questions about what happened inside Hogwarts earlier while her accompanying aurors took notes.

As Harry was finishing answering Madam Bones' last question, he suddenly glowed with magic - signifying he'd won the honour duel due to Malfoy's non-attendance.

"May I ask what the terms of the honour duel were?"

Harry smiled at he head of the DMLE as he gave his answer. "Malfoy issued the challenge without stating any terms - other than he intended to grind me into little pieces."

Harry's smile widened as Madam Bones' shock was so great, her monocle slipped from her eye. "Without stating terms, that means you could ask for anything!"

"It's a pleasure to meet someone in the magical world who knows what they're talking about. As newcomers, Hermione and I have had to study all these things we originally thought pure-blood children were already taught. More and more we're finding people have no more than a basic understanding of subjects that can have very specific and even terrible consequences. Simply put, if you don't know the rules then you shouldn't play the game."

Hermione made no attempt to hide her disgust at some of the things they'd found, the Room of Requirements was simply amazing at providing them with books on anything they asked for. "Some of the laws surrounding betrothal contracts give draconian a bad name. Cattle have more rights than some of the witches trapped by these abominations."

"Hermione and I intend to study law when we leave Hogwarts. The dream is to start our own practice, hopefully called Potter & Potter." Neither teen mentioned they intended to leave Hogwarts in a matter of weeks, or that the law they intended to study would be at a muggle university.

When the Whomping Willow eventually got fed up playing with its latest toy, Snape was now reduced to groaning or the occasional scream of pain, it tossed him clear of its branches.

Amelia ordered her accompanying aurors to take Snape back to the Ministry - and to let no one near him until she returned. She was already sure Harry had answered all her questions about the incident truthfully but wanted to see the site of the attack for herself. Amelia accompanied Fillius and the two teens back to the castle.

-oOoOo-

Sitting with Hermione and both elves, the room had provided a sofa specifically to fit Dobby and Winky, they all understood it was time for a serious meeting.

"I think I need to win this tournament, or there's a good chance I won't get out of the third task alive. While my family magic might still seek justice against those who put me in that position, I'll lose the goblet's protection the instant the Tri-Wizard Champion steps onto the winner's platform. If that champion is me, I don't think they will move against the newly declared Tri-Wizard Champion with so many people watching."

Snuggling into her boyfriend, Hermione couldn't hide her concern. "Do you think they'll move against you as quickly as that?"

"Yes. Fudge can barely wait to see me suffer, and Dumbledore will be desperate to get the Boy-who-lived back under his control. Whatever deal those two have come up with, you can be sure won't be to our benefit. Those plans certainly won't include me leaving Hogwarts, and that was before we had run-ins with Malfoy and Snape. Fudge thinks the Malfoys are pillars of Magical Society, and I really don't want to think on what Dumbledore's relationship with Snape is."

The elves could feel how worried their master was over this. They knew it was fine to speak out and did so, trying to help their family. "Dobby knows what he has to do, wizards will not knock Dobby down again as his magic is stronger than ever. Dobby will get Harry Potter to our safe place."

Nodding as only an elf seemed able, Winky went for reassurance as well. "Winky will take Miss Mion there too."

Harry had sneaked all four of them into the Chamber of Secrets. Once down there, the elves discovered they could pop in and out - and even take someone with them. An area had been cleaned before Dobby had purchased a wizards tent and set it up there. It had provisions for months, though they expected to be able to sneak back out of Hogwarts long before that.

Sirius had sent them a portkey to his London home. After all the furore - and searching - had died down, a short broom ride on a moonless night to get outside the Hogwarts wards and no one would be any the wiser.

His Firebolt had been swiftly returned from the Burrow by McGonagall, along with a House Weasley apology from Arthur, seven galleons and a proposed payment plan to make the rest up. Knowing what a financial hardship that would be to the Weasley family, Harry accepted the broom and apology before returning the gold. Ron had stolen from him, and been punished for it. He didn't want the entire Weasley family suffering because of the actions of that git.

Harry was trying to convince Hermione to go down into the chamber before the task started, but she was having none of it. Hermione claimed she needed to know what was happening before seeking safety with him.

"I have to be there, Harry. You need someone to have your back, and that's why I train so hard."

When Harry agreed, Hermione could sit back and relax. With her parents leaving for an Italian holiday two days before the final task, they should be safe from any backlash. If everything went according to plan, both teens hoped to join them before their month's holiday was up.

When Harry had first mentioned portkeying the dragon as a solution to the first task, both teens had understood that - if it worked - they would probably have to leave Britain - certainly Hogwarts - by the end of the year. Leaving after having sat their O.W.L.'s was an unexpected and unbelievable bonus. This gave them so many more options now they didn't have to spend the next year studying for O.W.L.'s, purely so they could legally retain their wands.

As the conversation turned to discussing some of those options, Winky popped away and returned with mugs of hot chocolate. That she and Dobby were now comfortable sitting drinking their own cup of chocolate with the teens would never be taken for granted by the elves. They now had a wonderful family, and they would be protecting that family no matter what.

They were actually looking forward to spending some time in the chamber, a chamber that hadn't been cleaned for a millennium would be such a treat for the elves.

-oOoOo-

Harry had heard from McGonagall that they were finally going to be given details about the third task. The delays were caused purely by Harry's involvement. He hadn't been awarded any points after the first task, and his shock appearance at the second one saw no points at all awarded to any champions that day.

The four champions were being invited down to the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow evening at seven to learn what the task actually was, and discover the Ministry's solution to their continual cock-ups regarding the tournament. It would soon be time to turn all their planning and training into actions - they were as ready as they could be.


	5. The Killing Curse

**Playing by the Rules**

**Chapter 5 - The Killing Curse**

Following the familiar route down to the Quidditch Pitch, Harry found his path being blocked by a pair of irate foreign champions.

"'Ow daré you sai mon seestair was not worth rescuing!" Fleur appeared as if she was emotionally working herself up to slap his face. Harry decided to discourage her.

"I don't know how good your English is but I never actually said that. It wasn't my job to save your hostage - that was your responsibility. Your failure - your problem. That's what I said, and I stand by that. Now get out of my way, I've a feeling Krum here has something he wants to get off his chest too."

The scowling champion of Bulgaria didn't disappoint. "Big vords from little vizard."

"How about this for a little word - no. Do you understand what it means? Hermione told me she said it to you on three separate occasions before you would leave her alone. You were responsible for getting her name printed all over the bloody Prophet, and receiving sackfuls of hate mail."

Krum just shrugged nonchalantly. "I vanted to go vith her."

Harry got right in the bigger wizard's face. "You harassed a fifteen year old witch to the point of causing her extreme distress - that makes you an arsehole in my book. Since it was Hermione you practically stalked, you will apologise to her - or face me with your wand. We can't do anything now because of this stupid bloody tournament but I'll be coming looking for you after it."

"I might enjoy zat." Krum was smirking down at the younger wizard.

Harry didn't back down an inch, his green eyes had fire behind them as he wiped the smirk clean off the Bulgarian's face. "I might enjoy watching you try to catch a snitch with no hands. Apologise or face me, those are your options…"

The story of what happened with the Malfoy boy was of course known to everyone, since it also appeared in the Prophet. Just the threat of that fate was enough to see Krum take a step back from the mad wizard with the frightening green eyes.

"Em, Harry. You okay here?"

"Sure Cedric, we just have two champions here who don't like loosing to a little boy."

"You a cheat…"

Harry cut the French Champion off. "How about you two draw your wands and swear on your magic that your headmasters didn't tell you both about the dragons."

Fleur now took a step back in shock while Victor appeared ready to draw his wand for a completely different reason.

"I thought not, so who are the cheats now? Krum, I'm kinda hoping you don't have the sense to apologise." With that, Harry pushed past them and found Cedric following at his side.

"That wasn't the smartest thing to do, antagonising them both before the final task."

"Someone put me in this tournament to kill me, and there's only one task left. Those two are nothing compared to what I'm expecting here. Cedric, you're a good bloke so stay away from me. When this goes down, I'm going to be too busy trying to stay alive to have time to worry about anyone else."

"You sound like this has happened to you before?"

"Every year since coming to Hogwarts, every fucking year. I've killed Voldemort twice since coming to Hogwarts, and the whiskered wanker gave us house points. There were three other pieces of my house magic that left our tent on the day of the first task, that's three more people who want me dead. I'm also pretty sure one of those pieces of house magic was heading for Voldemort. Really Cedric, stay away. You're not ready for what I think is coming, I just hope I am." Harry then let out a groan as he spotted who was waiting on them at the pitch, Bagman.

With Fleur and Victor scowling at him, and Bagman apparently terrified of even looking in his direction, Harry could think of a few thousand more pleasant ways of spending an evening - eating Bertie Botts earwax flavoured beans would even make the list before suffering this.

Bagman finally got things underway. "Well the more astute among you will recognise the hedges behind us for what they are, a maze. The goblet will be placed in the centre of the maze, and the first champion to reach it wins the tournament. Of course there will be obstacles, traps and Hagrid has provided some creatures to help make reaching the goblet just that little bit more difficult."

Both Hogwarts students couldn't help but groan at hearing of Hagrid's involvement. That actually brought a smile to Bagman's face as he continued.

"The original intention was that the champion with the most points would start first, and so forth. Since the points system is now academic, all four champions will start at the same time - but have different entrances. We can draw to see who gets what entrance tonight…"

"NO!"

All eyes turned to Harry, he was left to explain his reasoning. "Old Ludo here is a bit of a gambler. He lost a fortune running a book for the Quidditch World Cup - I won't mention his despicable action of trying to pay some people off with Leprechaun Gold. He'll certainly be taking bets on who wins the tournament, which is why we don't want ANYONE knowing which entrance we're each taking. There will be quite a bit of money trading hands, and would any of us put it past Ludo here ensuring the person he wanted to win had the easiest route? The winner should be the most talented amongst us, not the person who would make Bagman the most money."

While Bagman was denying everything to three angry champions, Harry headed back to the castle on his own. He'd had enough of this crap, and Hermione would be waiting on him.

-oOoOo-

The night before the final task, Hermione slept in Harry's bed. Knowing what was in front of them, both needed the comfort that holding onto each other all night provided. That was all they did, as both also understood they weren't anywhere near ready for anything more than that. After breakfast, Dobby popped in with a message from McGonagall to say Harry's 'family' was here visiting.

"It certainly won't be the Dursleys, and McGonagall surely wouldn't invite the Weasleys - that would probably be even more awkward than Uncle Vernon visiting."

Winky then appeared to say wolf man and his doggie were waiting on them, Both teens shot out the room toward Remus and Padfoot.

After they returned to the room, walking around the school with Padfoot was just too dangerous, the Marauders were suitably impressed with what it could do.

Sirius then got to the real reason he'd risked coming here as Padfoot. "I don't like the idea of you both being down in that chamber, with no possible back-up if they figure out you're hiding there. Remus and I are volunteering to keep you both company - for however long it takes. We've even got our own tent, I wouldn't like to cramp my godson's style."

Sirius was hoping for a couple of blushes but instead found himself staring at two very focused teens.

"That would be great, but on one condition. Sirius, you need to go into the chamber before the task starts. Moony can keep an eye on Hermione, while both of them can watch my back. You still have a dementor kiss-on-sight sentence hanging over your head, you can't be caught."

Sirius of course objected but was then ganged up on by the other three. Getting to spend time with his godson meant he was always going to agree, and this chamber simply couldn't be any gloomier than Grimmauld Place.

-oOoOo-

Harry was ignoring the crowd, he was ignoring the other champions and especially ignoring Bagman. After hearing what the other three champions had drawn, Harry walked away to the only position that was left - and also left behind a livid Bagman holding his bag.

They'd worked on a number of strategies for reaching the centre of the maze, with Harry deciding to try the easiest first. He and Hermione had walked around the outside of the maze, just trying to get some idea of the size. Harry had spent many, many hours flying over this pitch, he knew every inch of it. From their rough calculations, the centre of the maze would be close to the centre spot of the pitch.

As they were told to start, Harry raced into the entrance earmarked for him and then stopped. Taking a stone from his pocket, Harry cast the portkey charm and then activated it. The portkey worked and Harry found himself standing facing the Goblet of Fire. He was standing there congratulating himself, and wondering how stupid the organisers could be not to guard against a method he'd already used, when he caught a movement from the corner of his eye.

He turned to see a massive Acromantula bearing down on him at an incredible speed. Harry's wand was up and spitting blasting curses at the beast's head. There was blood and gore flying everywhere as those blasting curses found their mark but the creature was just too close. The now dying Acromantula's momentum saw it career into Harry, and push him into the podium that held the Goblet.

Lying pinned by the giant spider's dead body, Harry was thinking things couldn't get any worse - until he looked up. The impact to the podium had shaken the goblet, it was currently teetering right on the edge. When gravity then won the battle, the goblet fell and smacked Harry on the forehead. His last conscious thought was that pull at his navel felt very familiar.

-oOoOo-

Harry regained consciousness when someone rather forcibly shot cold water at his head. He was spluttering and coughing when a voice he hated worse than Snape's spoke.

"There was so much blood all over you, and impossible to tell what was yours and what was that ruddy great Acromantula. Can't risk contaminating the ritual so this is necessary."

He was securely tied to a rather grand gravestone, funnily enough in the middle of a graveyard, being hosed down by Wormtail. Harry wasn't sure if the force of the water he was using had seen his glasses slip off, or if they had been removed beforehand. Either way, he was now severely handicapped if he ever got the chance to fight back.

"Wormtail, it hasss to be now."

Muttering a 'Yes, Master', Harry tried to watch as Pettigrew rushed away. His head must have been cut though because, apart from a splitting headache, Harry also now had blood running into his eyes. Even with this new problem, and eyesight as poor as his, Harry still couldn't miss the massive cauldron being heated by burning logs. The thing that has spoke to Pettigrew was then lowered into the cauldron before Wormtail began the ritual.

Harry felt the vibrations as the tomb, whose stone he was currently tied to, began to open. What looked like bits of bone floated out and was directed into the cauldron. He was then positive his eyes were playing tricks on him. Surely Wormtail wouldn't cut off his own hand? Then again, the bastard had cut off his own finger to frame Sirius so had previous form with extreme self-mutilations - or should that be self-preservation.

The bleeding stump was tucked into his opposite armpit as Wormtail approached Harry with a wicked looking dagger held in his remaining hand.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

With that, Wormtail moved the dagger to the bicep of Harry's wand arm. Having just cut off his own right hand, and the remaining stump appeared to be bleeding heavily, Wormtail's remaining left hand wasn't exactly steady. The blade was razor sharp and cut heavily into Harry's muscle. Wormtail ignored his screams and collected Harry's blood on the blade.

Between the pain in his head and now his wounded arm, Harry was struggling to remain conscious. For a moment, Harry thought he'd slipped into a nightmare as a naked Voldemort was standing in front of him. Wormtail handed his master the wand he'd carefully kept safe since that Halloween night, then struggled to robe Voldemort with only one hand.

"Harry Potter, we meet again."

Walking up to a bound and helpless Harry, Voldemort slowly caressed his cheek. "I can touch you now, boy. Your actions against my followers have greatly displeased me." With that, Voldemort dug his nails into the open wound on Harry's forehead caused by the Goblet hitting him.

Harry screaming in pain had Vlodemort laughing out loud. "Boy, we have barely started with the pain I intend to inflict on you. Crucio!"

Pain flowed through every nerve ending Harry possessed. Nothing in the world mattered to him, except stopping the pain. When it did stop, he slumped forward and only the ropes tying him to the headstone held him in place.

Taking the fingers that he had dug into Harry's open head wound, Voldemort gently drew them down Harry's other cheek - leaving bloody streaks like warpaint. "We're only getting started, Potter. By the time I'm finished with you - you'll beg for death. Then I will grant your wish, for I am a merciful Dark Lord."

As Harry's mind began coming back online so to speak, a couple of things were immediately obvious. Voldemort was crazy, had every intention of torturing him to death and Harry hadn't a clue how to prevent that.

When Voldemort summons his followers, and so few were left able to respond, his rage saw Harry tortured with another bout of the cruciatus curse.

It seemed longer this time to Harry before his mind started functioning and allowed him to string any semblance of thoughts together. Voldemort was apparently showboating for the few followers that he had left.

"And this is what you thought could possibly defeat me - this child!"

This was followed by Harry having to suffer his third bout of cruciatus. He came around this time when his body hit the ground, someone had cut the ropes holding him in place. Like a puppet with its strings cut, Harry had trouble with any level of body co-ordination.

"Pathetic Potter, I at least expected some fight from you. You cost me thirteen years in the wilderness, and then the majority of my followers. I'm going to kill you slowly, and then everyone you care about will die too. That little mudblood you're so fond of will be first on my list. How does it feel to know you've failed everyone you profess to love?"

Mentioning murdering Hermione was like flushing the pain from Harry's mind. His muscles were still spasming from the torture curse, and he was as blind as a bat but at least his brain was back on line.

"You will stand and bow to Lord Voldemort, then we will duel. Wormtail, give him his wand."

Harry could only see one way out of this where he could get any sort of positive result. With no better option available, and apparently no time left to find another one anyway, Harry staggered to his feet without his wand and put the only plan he had into action - before he lost the courage to pull it off.

"I didn't know your muggle father was a lord, Tom? I'll bet he'd be so proud of his son. Tried to murder a one year old baby - and couldn't even do that properly." Harry could hear gasps of shock coming from the Death Eaters. Encouraged, he pushed harder to enrage Voldemort.

"Are you sure the ritual worked properly? I saw you naked and you were missing a few essential parts. Then again, Wormtail doesn't have any balls either, so your in good company…"

As a livid Voldemort screamed 'Avada Kedavra' at Harry, he embraced the green light. He would accept death to see Voldemort and Wormtail die by Potter family magic, Dumbledore meeting the same fate would simply be a bonus. Hermione would be alive, Sirius should be cleared, and Harry would stop feeling the horrendous pain that was continually coursing through his body…

-oOoOo-

Harry found himself standing in the room of requirement, in the sitting room that he and Hermione had used since after the second task. The thought that he wouldn't see Hermione again had silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh my brave, brave boy…"

Harry knew that voice, he heard it every time a dementor was near. "Mum?" He barely whispered the word but a pair of arms lovingly encircled him from behind.

"Yes, son, it's me."

Harry was really crying now. "Mum, I didn't have any other choice. I could barely stand, and didn't have my glasses either…"

"We thought you were very brave, making that decision. You also don't have your glasses now, Harry."

He turned and held his mother, though it took a few minutes before her words kicked in. "I can see fine now, but I'm dead…"

"Yes, you can see fine - but you're not dead." Lilly had to sit her son down on the couch after telling him that.

"I'm not dead? I was hit with the killing curse - again."

Running her fingers lovingly over her son's famous scar, Lily tried to explain what had happened. "The night Voldemort marked you, he left a piece of himself behind in your scar. The fact that you stood there, prepared to die for those you love, saw the killing curse finish that part of Voldemort off. That piece of Voldemort in your head was also affecting your eyesight, you shouldn't need glasses now."

Waving her hand saw glass tanks appear along one wall. There was a whimpering 'thing' in one of the tanks. It could have been human once, but it could also be just about any creature of your nightmare you could imagine.

Only his mother's arms wrapped around him stopped Harry jumping when a similar creature appeared in a tank next to the first. "What the f…"

"Language love. You've even corrupted that lovely girl of yours with bad language too. You're both so much better than that. To answer the question you were going to ask, Voldemort split his soul in a bid to be immortal. The Diary you destroyed in second year was one too."

They were interrupted by a third creature appearing in a tank.

"Since you're not dead, the Potter Family magic you invoked can't take Voldemort's life. Your father though took a more open-ended interpretation of your oath and is busily stripping Voldemort of all his protections. When you go back you'll be able to see clearly, and Voldemort will be weaker than he's ever been. The cup is still there, grabbing it will take you back to Hogwarts - and Hermione."

As another glass tank found itself holding an abomination, Harry held his mother tighter.

"Just remember, there are no innocents in that graveyard. You need to be ruthless, put them down hard - and as quickly as possible. You're not going to duel anyone, just kill them before they can do that to you."

As the last tank became occupied, Harry's father appeared and made a nonsense of his mother's 'language' quip.

"Stupid bastard deliberately placed a horcrux in a living creature - a bloody great snake. I managed to get it to bite that prick Peter before I ripped the horcrux out of it… Harry?"

Harry shot off the couch and soon had his father's arms around him, his mother then joined the family hug.

"Son, I was so proud of you tonight. Dying for people you love is a very selfless and brave thing to do, but living for them is certainly better. Your Hermione is certainly a girl worth living for. I've used the family magic to try and give you a shot at doing just that. The rest is up to you. Oh, and I thought the 'Sevie Shuffle' was the funniest thing I've ever seen - I must have laughed for a week after watching that."

"It's nearly time, son. You'll still be suffering from your wounds and the cruciatus - but you have a chance. Don't hesitate and remember, there are no innocents there…"

Harry felt himself fading away, his mother's words ringing in his ears.

-oOoOo-

Harry found himself lying on the grass and in a lot of pain. Pain was a good thing though, it meant he was alive. Harry tried to take in what was happening around him without moving - and giving the game away that he wasn't actually dead. He could see the goblet, his ticket out of here, but Harry had also landed right beside his wand. There wasn't really a decision to be made as his hand moved slowly to grasp the stick of holly.

There were four Death Eaters crouched around a prostrate and unconscious Voldemort, all arguing what to do next. The two biggest reminded Harry so much of Crabbe and Goyle, they simply had to be related to the boys in some way. The other two were so like each other that Harry assumed they were brother and sister.

With his wand back in hand, it was time to level the playing field. Sitting up, Harry's flame whip had cut into the biggest Death Eater before any of them realised what was happening. The spell cut through the three wizards and badly cut the witches arm. She was screaming in pain but managed to apparate away, ending Harry's concern with her.

He staggered to his feet, just as Voldemort began to regain consciousness too. Piercing curses spat from Harry's wand before Voldemort could even reach for his. Three of Harry's curses smacked into the Dark Lord's torso, with a fourth catching him in the hip.

With blood bubbling from his lips, those hateful red eyes focused on Harry. "Potter, what have you done to me?"

The fear and pain were clear to hear in Voldemort's shaky voice but Harry had no intention of providing him with any answers - or time to say anything else. A cutting curse from Harry saw the light fade from those horrid red eyes, and left the feared Dark Lord as roughly headless Riddle.

Checking the area around him, Harry found Wormtail unconscious but still twitching from the venom the large snake had injected into his bloodstream. A silver replacement hand was melting away as rapidly as Wormtail's life-force. The other three Death Eaters were clearly dead and Harry decided to get out of there before anyone else showed up. Harry had won the battle here because he had the element of surprise on his side - they'd thought he was dead and dismissed him as any threat.

Anyone that witch brought back would know that wasn't the case, and Harry certainly wasn't in any state to fight in a battle. Picking up Voldemort's wand, Harry decided to try and invoke a degree of shock and awe for his Hogwarts return. Harry needed to keep Fudge off balance, at least occupied long enough for him to get out of there.

-oOoOo-

Harry appeared on the winners' platform - holding onto the goblet that had been the cause of so much change in magical Britain. He was still bleeding from the wounds on his head and arm, shaking due to the cruciatus curse, and looked as if he'd just returned straight from a hard-fought war. That he was currently sitting on a pair of bodies Harry had covered with conjured blankets lent credence to the war analogy. Casting the soronus on himself for extra effect, Harry's voice was now louder than the screams of horror and shock that had greeted his arrival. Struggling to his feet, Harry pulled the first blanket off.

"This is Peter Pettigrew, the true betrayer of the Potter family. He was my family's secret keeper, and fired the curse that killed all those muggles over a decade ago. Perhaps now that I've dumped Pettigrew's body on the Ministry's laps, my innocent godfather can get the trial he's been denied for all these years. Pettigrew also kidnaped me tonight, right from under the Ministry and Dumbledore's noses, and forcibly took my blood as part of a dark ritual to bring his master back to life - Voldemort."

Even Harry's double-soronus couldn't compete with the volume of screams hearing that news generated. Giving everyone a few moments to get that out of their systems, Harry then pulled back the second blanket.

"This is the so-called Lord Voldemort…"

If the name had scared the shit out of them, seeing Voldemort's dead body had almost as sizeable an effect on the crowd as the Hungarian Horntail from the first task. Madam Bones stepped onto the platform with her wand drawn, although Harry was pleased to see said wand was pointed down toward the bodies at his feet.

"I have something for you." Harry shakily and slowly took Voldemort's wand from his pocket and handed it over to Amelia before being attacked from behind. A crying Hermione spun him around and kissed Harry for all she was worth. Between kisses, she tried to explain what happened.

"When Dumbledore and Crouch collapsed, I thought you were dead and the Potter Family magic had taken its revenge." "Professor Moody collapsed too, but he wasn't Professor Moody." "Turns out he's a Crouch, and supposedly already dead - same as Pettigrew." By the time Hermione had finished giving her boyfriend that brief update, her arms wrapped around Harry was the only reason he was still on his feet.

Just then, the Minister of Magic made it onto the stage. "Amelia, I want Potter arrested. With the tournament now officially over, we can punish the brat without that goblet interfering. The Unspeakables are going to study the goblet - and return everyone's magic he stole."

"Minister, Potter just defeated Voldemort…"

"Preposterous, you-know-who died almost thirteen years ago. I don't know who these bodies are, and I don't care. It just proves Potter is a magic-stealing killer. Arrest him now, we can decide on what to charge him with later. The Prophet will print whatever we tell them too, and everything will soon be back to the way it was."

"Minister, I can't do that - there are laws…"

"And I'm the Minister of Magic - I am the law. I'll expect your resignation on my desk by tomorrow. Not a word to anyone on why you are leaving…"

Amelia glared at the stupid wizard. "There's a soronus charm built into this platform. Every word you've said here has been heard by everyone."

"And that's why Hermione and I are leaving Britain, to get away from incompetent pricks like Fudge. Now would be a good time guys…"

The teenage couple instantly disappeared from the stage, and then the crowd got to see ad hear their Minister of Magic throwing a temper tantrum any three year old would be proud of.

A/N one more chapter should see this wrapped up. Will hopefully have it posted tomorrow, but haven't one word of it written yet.


	6. The Pen is Mightier

**Playing by the Rules**

A/N I said I wanted to try something different, and this certainly was different for me. In all the years I've been writing fan fiction, I've never rewritten a chapter so often as I did this one. Eventually got chapter 6 to a state where I'm happy to post it and sorry for the delay. Please check out the facebook group Harmony & Co. Without me finding them, 'Playing by the Rules' would never have been written.

**Chapter 6 - The Pen is Mightier **

The elves popped Harry and Hermione straight into the chamber. The sight that greeted them saw Harry start laughing, and then he couldn't stop.

Sirius was sitting outside their tents on a conjured comfy armchair. He had a bluebell flame in a small fire pit and was toasting marshmallows over it.

"Hey, I had to do something to save myself going out of my mind. I was worried by what was happening to you... What in Merlin's name happened to you?"

As the elves conjured a sofa, Hermione sat Harry down before laying his head in her lap. Sirius came over and lifted his godson's feet up, trying to make him more comfortable. He was about to ask Dobby to fetch the magical first aid kit they'd brought with them when the little guy appeared with it already in his hands.

Sirius got Harry to drink some potion to try and calm his clearly still jangling nerve endings. He scrunched his face up in disgust at the taste before answering the question he knew both of them were waiting on an answer too.

"Long story. Short version, I was kidnapped from the maze, had my blood used in a dark ritual to bring that tosser Voldemort back. By way of a thank you, he then used the torture curse on me. My dad killed Wormtail while I did for Voldemort. I brought both their bodies back so hopefully you'll get a trial soon."

"To hell with the trial, I think we need the long version - now."

"Sirius, do you think he's going into shock?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine."

"Oh shit - now I'm really worried."

Reaching up to pat the hand that was caressing his cheek, Harry attempted a smile. "My mum told me I was corrupting your language, seems she was right. It's a long story, and I only want to tell it once. When Moony gets here, I promise I'll tell you everything then."

Hermione was cleaning the wound on Harry's forehead before casting episkey on it. She picked up on something though. "What are you worried about? Something you need to tell us?"

As Hermione and Sirius continued to work on Harry's wounds in silence, he couldn't hold back any longer. "I did something I'm not proud of, and I think you're going to hate me for it."

They kept working to heal him as Sirius spoke. "Not gonna happen, pup. If it's something really bad then prepare be grounded or pranked - never hate."

Hermione had finished healing the wound on his forehead the goblet had inflicted and leaned down to kiss her boyfriend. "I'm with Sirius on this one - without the pranks or grounding of course. I probably could come up with something if it was really bad - but never hate. I put a lot of work into you, Potter. You're a great boyfriend - I'm not giving that up… Harry, your lightning bolt scar is definitely fainter - and you seem to be able to see without your glasses."

Harry decided just to rip the bandaid right off. "I stood and let Voldemort hit me with the killing curse. That's why Dumbledore and Crouch collapsed, I was dead - but I wasn't. I was banking on the Potter family magic taking care of Voldemort and Pettigrew - protecting those I love."

Sirius had the trickier healing task of trying to knit Harry's forearm muscle back together with a spell and had been silently working on that. After having done a good job, he closed the wound before speaking with his godson.

"Harry, if I had the chance to take a killing curse so your parents could have lived, that's exactly what I would have done. I would have been sorry to miss my time with you but would still make the same decision every single time."

Hermione leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead, he was still using her lap as a pillow. "Do you remember the first night we met Sirius?'

"I'm hardly likely to forget it. We thought he wanted to kill me."

Smiling down at him, Hermione had fond memories of that night too - especially riding behind Harry on Buckbeak. "That's right, love. We thought Sirius was trying to kill you, so where was I?"

Hermione could see the realisation of what she was trying to tell him in those wonderfully expressive green eyes as he whispered his answer. "You pushed yourself right in front of me."

"That's right. If this deranged nutcase Sirius Black wanted to hurt you, he was going to have to go through me first. I hope you don't hate me for that?"

"I could never hate you, I love you."

This had Hermione smiling down at him. "Right back at you, love."

Winky popped in with some hot chocolate for them, and a little news. "Wolf man is saying he will come later. Lots is taking place and he wants to be able to tell you what happened."

"Thanks, Winky. If you and Dobby want to join us, I'll tell everyone what happened with the third task. Sirius, you can fill Moony in later."

They sat around Sirius' bluebell flame campfire and listened to Harry's story, his head still resting on Hermione's lap.

They understood Harry arriving at the kidnap site unconscious and already wounded put him at a terrible disadvantage. Sirius would back his godson to take Pettigrew in a fight, but not while wandless, no glasses and bound to a gravestone. When he heard his godson had been forced to endure three separate bouts of Voldemort's cruciatus torture, Sirius was over and holding his godson almost as tightly as his terrified girlfriend was.

"Surviving getting hit with the torture curse would be followed by a mandatory stay in St Mungo's. I don't know anyone who walked away after three bouts of that curse, especially not when being administered by Voldemort himself. It's a miracle you survived, and that's before a killing curse was involved."

"He left me barely able to stand, and then decided we would duel. Even fully fit, I would have had about a one in a hundred chance. Voldemort didn't want me even having that. When he threatened to do the same to everyone I loved, my decision kind of made itself. Taking him with me was the only option I could see to save you both, and I went for it."

Harry had a smile on his face as he spoke about meeting his parents, while Sirius and Hermione had tears running down their cheeks. They were understandably horrified at the mention of horcruxes, especially since Harry had housed one in his head. Sirius was still in tears when he barked out a laugh at James' method of dealing with Wormtail.

"If anyone deserved to get to the rat before me, then Prongs had the better claim. I can live with that, I'm just happy Petter finally got to face justice for his betrayal."

"When my spirit returned to the graveyard, I didn't give them any chance either. I cut three of the Death Eaters who had their backs to me down. Voldemort was just regaining consciousness when I hit him with multiple piercing hexes. I then almost cut his head clean off with a cutting curse to end the bastard once and for all."

Harry needed a sip of his hot chocolate before he could continue. "With the one witch getting away, I really couldn't hang about. I levitated Pettigrew next to his master, conjured a couple of blankets to cover them with, sat on them and then summoned the cup. It brought me to the winner's platform."

Seeing Harry was flagging, Hermione ran her fingers through his hair as she took over the narrative for Sirius. On hearing of Fudge's reactions, Sirius went ballistic.

"That idiotic half-witted selfish bastard of a Minister. A politician with no political skills - apart from saving his own arse! Of course he wants things to go back the way they were, there can't be anybody left to offer him bribes to do what they want. Fudge hopes the rich pure-bloods will get their magic back, so they can access their gold and continue lining his pockets with it."

Taking a deep breath after that rant, Sirius reached a decision. "If they offer me a trial, I'm gonna tell them to shove it up their arses. I don't want to live in a country that's shit on the three of us - and Moony - our entire lives. When you leave the country, we're coming too. Em, where exactly are you going?"

The spasms still running through Harry meant his shrug of the shoulders wasn't very effective. His words though conveyed everything that needed to be said. "As long as it's not here - and Hermione is with me - I don't care. It's not like I've ever been anywhere - other than here - to make that kind of decision. Wherever Hermione is, that's where I'm going."

This saw Harry getting kissed by his girlfriend before she explained their plans to his godfather.

"It was all dependant on the Ministry and Dumbledore's reactions. With today's declaration by Fudge, my parents won't be able to return to Britain. They would be used to get to me, and through me - Harry. It's no longer about us changing schools, but us changing countries. My mum and dad have been looking at options abroad for a couple of years now, me leaving Hogwarts having sat my O.W.L.'s means the world really is our oyster. You and Professor Lupin would be more than welcome to accompany us."

They sat in silence, Hermione stroking Harry's hair saw him start to doze. Sirius was smiling as he looked on before speaking in what was almost a whisper.

"You're so good for him. I can't think of anyone else who could relax Harry enough to get him to sleep after what happened to him today. He has an incredible amount of trust in you."

Shaking her head, Hermione ha a different opinion - though kept her voice low too. "We both got a taste of what our lives would be without Harry in them when the Ministry obliviated him. Those were the worst months of my life. I need Harry in my life. Today, when I thought he was dead, It was like a part of me died too. Being down here together won't be a hardship for me."

Sirius went back to toasting his marshmallows, passing the occasional one over to Hermione. There was a comfortable silence settled over them while Harry slept. For both of them it felt a bit like being with family.

-oOoOo-

It was the pain that forced Harry finally awake, to find a couple of potions there waiting on him. Hermione helped him drink them, his hands were still shaking slightly. "We didn't want to wake you to take potions, the sleep will help you just as much. Winky has some food for you too."

Noticing Remus was now with them, it was information Harry was hungry for. "Hey Moony, what happened up there after we made our exit?"

"Sirius and Hermione brought me up to date with what happened to you. Can I just say James would have been so proud of the way you handled that today. I thought Fudge was a moron but it looks like I had too high opinion of him. The man is an utter imbecile. Barty Crouch's son - he was a convicted Death Eater who supposedly died in Azkaban - was using polyjuice potion to impersonate Mad-Eye. He must have been Voldemort's inside man and put your name in the goblet, since he collapsed the same time as his father and Dumbledore. We'll never know for sure because Fudge had him kissed while still unconscious. Amelia Bones resigned immediately after hearing that."

"He didn't even get questioned?"

"Nope. Fudge thinks he is the law now, even publicly said so on the winner's stage. He has no idea what's coming his way."

This confused Harry until Remus gave him some news Fudge was just too blind to see.

"Fudge thinks because he says that wasn't Voldemort then that's the end of the matter, he really is an imbecile. The wand you handed over was immediately taken to Ollivander, who instantly confirmed it was the wand he sold to an eleven year old Tom Riddle - aka Voldemort. There were also witches and wizards in that audience who were old enough to remember Voldemort from his last reign of terror. More people are believing you over the Minister on this matter, and it's terrifying them."

Harry saw Sirius smiling, it was obvious that both he and Hermione had heard this news while he slept. "Think about it, pup. The people all thought Voldemort was already dead. You show up, say he's been resurrected and that you've killed him again. Not only that, you produce his body and wand as proof. Then, worst of all, you say you're leaving the country because of morons like Fudge. Who's going to protect them the next time Voldemort comes back if you're not here? It sounds like they're getting ready to serve you Fudge's head on a plate to get you to stay."

This puzzled Harry. "With his horcruxes destroyed, he can't come back again."

"We know that, but they don't - and we won't be spreading that news around. They didn't even know it was possible for him to come back at all."

Remus was nodding in agreement with Sirius' conclusions, though had some bad news for them too. "When Crouch senior woke, he was immediately transferred to a Ministry cell. Dumbledore is awake now too, though I'm told he's very weak. The first thing he did was order that Harry must be found, and brought to him at the Ministry - at all costs. There's absolutely no way that was going to remain a secret, and people are panicking even more. If Albus Dumbledore thinks Harry Potter leaving Britain would be a disaster, people are more than willing to believe him. When he sent Minerva to fetch me, that was my cue to call for Dobby and get down here."

Harry was now sitting up, trying to eat some of the dinner Winky had brought him while figuring out why Dumbledore was in such a tizzy over the though of him leaving.

Having had longer to think about it, Hermione was sure she'd solved the riddle. "Dumbledore knows about Voldemort's horcruxes. How could he not, you slapped one on his desk at the end of your second year. I'm now sure he knows about the one that was in your head, and is convinced you need to die so Voldemort can't return. I think he's known about it for years - and done sweet F.A. about it - which makes him a despicable old bastard in my book."

Not having much of an appetite in the first place, hearing that just killed it for Harry. He'd no sooner pushed his plate away than it disappeared.

"Where does that leave us?"

"It leaves us exactly where we thought we would be, sitting down here and waiting out all the panic happening above us. The elves will be able to get us a copy of the Daily Prophet, and then we'll just have to gauge when to make our move. Moony will need to go somewhere safe before the full moon, but I think we need to avoid Grimmauld. Dumbledore roughly knows the area my family home is in, he also knows Moony works to a different calendar than the rest of us."

After hearing that, a still exhausted Harry made his excuses and left for their tent - with Hermione at his side.

-oOoOo-

When the teens joined Sirius and Remus in their tent the next day, Dobby had provided a copy of the Prophet. The excuse for a newspaper portrayed Harry as public enemy number one, a crazy magic-stealing murderer.

"Guys, we expected this. If Fudge gets ousted, how much do you want to bet that newspaper does a complete turn around and Harry will be the greatest - again. They'll be offering me a trial, Harry an Order of Merlin - anything to get their hands on us."

It was a disgusted Harry who tossed the paper away. "Normal service has been resumed then. Whether I'm a hero or a villain depends what day of the week it is - and what the Prophet is telling the people to think."

While Hermione didn't comment, he recognised the look on his girlfriend's face. She was deep in thought, and there would usually be a trip to the library in the next couple of minutes. With that option not available, though the tent was well stocked with books, she looked toward the two adults for some answers. "How does the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly get printed?"

Both Moony and Padfoot glanced at each other before admitting they didn't really know. It was Remus who asked the question that three of them not named Hermione Granger wanted to know the answer to. "Why?"

"Witches and wizards believe everything they read, something the Ministry heavily exploits. We're going to be down here for weeks - at the minimum. I just wondered if we could work on giving the witches and wizards of Britain something else to read - something actually worth reading."

"You want us to start our own newspaper?"

"Don't be silly, Harry. How are we going to find any news down here? Sirius Black puts nuts in his porridge is hardly a riveting headline."

She smiled at Sirius before continuing. "I was thinking of using the most powerful weapon we have - the truth - and how best to get it out there. Can you imagine a true version of that Halloween night in a pamphlet, comic or magazine form? Changing the secret keeper to Pettigrew, him leading his master right to the Potters. What happened inside the house. Hagrid turning up and taking you - on Dumbledore's orders. Sirius going after Pettigrew and finding himself chucked into Azkaban with no trial. Dumbledore leaving you on a muggle doorstep in the middle of the night. How much of that do you think the witches and wizards of Britain know?"

Sirius immediately turned to Remus. "Moony, we need to induct these two into the Marauders - that's a bloody brilliant prank. Old Dumbledore will wet himself at the thought of his secrets being told to the entire country."

"I was thinking more along the lines of about five hundred copies, spread between Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Pubs, cafes, shops - we just want the word to get out. We could then do one for each year Harry attended Hogwarts, really scare the pants off Dumbledore. Philosopher's Stone and this chamber spring to mind."

As they were congratulating Hermione on her idea, Dobby popped in with a special edition of the prophet.

The front page was dominated by a picture of what those at the paper were claiming was over two thousand witches and wizards. These people had all marched on the Ministry of Magic to demand Fudge's resignation - and his false charges against Harry Potter be immediately dropped.

"I'm impressed, you two. You called it almost exactly as it happened. Ministry workers also threatened to strike if Fudge didn't go, he was really left with no option."

Turning over the page, Hermione nudged Harry. "There's a smashing interview here by Cedric. He's saying you expected something to happen at the third task. He's also saying Dumbledore and company were expecting something to happen too - but did nothing about it. At least someone else is publicly on your side."

Flipping to the next page, Hermione froze - she couldn't believe her eyes.

The other three all picked up on this and she didn't even move when Sirius 'borrowed' the paper.

"Wow, that must have cost him. A half-page advert in the Prophet, publicly apologising to Miss Hermione Granger. Harry, why would Krum do that?"

Harry's tremors had abated quite a bit, rendering his shoulder shrug once more operable. "His actions hurt Hermione. I told Krum if he didn't apologise, he would face me with a wand in my hand. Krum said he might enjoy that, it would appear he's changed his mind. If only the rest of the country reacted the same to me turning up with a dead Dark Lord, then we wouldn't be hiding down here."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks to that advert, the entire country now knows I was blameless. I wonder if the people who sent me howlers will be as quick to lift a quill and write letters of apology. I think this lends even more credence to us getting the truth out there."

As Hermione took back the newspaper from Sirius to look at the advert once more, something clicked in her head. "Victor Krum paid to get that printed, we could do the same."

Sirius was shaking his head at what he thought was Hermione being naive. "There's no way the prophet would print what we want, no matter how much gold they were offered."

Rolling her eyes as only a teen exasperated with an adult can, Hermione explained that wasn't what she meant. "I don't think we could get this printed anywhere in Magical Britain, for any amount of gold. In the muggle world they have the ability to get things printed - and quickly. There's a service, sometimes called 'vanity publishing', where an author pays to get his book published. If anyone at the company bothered to read it, they would just assume it was fantasy fiction."

This idea now had everyone excited. "There are charms that can transfer writing into printed text, even copy that text onto paper. Sirius there was pretty good at drawing, he did all the extra artwork on the marauder's map…"

"Moony, I haven't done anything like that for years…"

"Yes, we know. They were hardly likely to give you art supplies in the high security wing of Azkaban. Sirius, what else are we going to do down here? We have a week until the Hogwarts students go home, then at least another couple before we can even think of making a break for it. Exposing the truth about the past, while planning for the future, should keep us all busy."

The teens' tent had a good supply of parchment and ink so they started to work on their new project. Remus was writing out a timeline of events that their book would cover. Harry was telling Hermione exactly what he experienced when faced with a dementor, she was writing every word down. Sirius sat grumpily in a corner, soon surrounded by scrunched up and discarded pieces of parchment.

They were all surprised when Winky told them it was dinner time. After eating, Remus brought his timeline to the table. With only minor alterations, it was agreed upon. After getting the facts from Harry, Hermione had then written what happened like chapters from a book. "If we're getting this published, I thought it would read better if written like a novel. There will be no embellishing the facts, we're just presenting the content in a certain style."

Wiping his eyes after hearing Hermione read aloud what she had written, Sirius was all for her writing the entire thing. "If we want to present this as a book, then I think the same person has to write all of it. We can do the same as you did with Harry, then you can put my words on the page - perhaps along with this?"

Sirius placed a drawing on the table. Hagrid was on a flying motorbike, turning half around to wave to someone not in the picture. As the gentle half-giant was turned around, you could just see the top of a baby's head sicking out of his robes. The lighting bolt scar would mean that baby would be instantly recognisable to the entire magical community of Britain.

The awe in Harry's voice was clear for the other there to hear. "Sirius, that's wonderful."

"I exorcised some demons drawing that. Worst decision I ever made, letting Hagrid take you from me. At least changing secret keeper was a joint decision made by James, Lily, me and Peter - this one was all on me."

"I felt better telling Hermione exactly what I know about that night. I used to dream about a giant on a flying motorbike, I thought that's why my relatives called me a freak. This could be good for all of us. We can leave so much of the emotional baggage we've been carrying around with us in this chamber when we leave. Put it all down on paper for the world to read."

In just one day, they had decided here was a project that would not only keep them occupied, it could help them too. The effect it would have on magical Britain was anyone's guess.

-oOoOo-

The Marauder's predictions of how the Ministry would react were scary accurate. Cedric's dad was now Minister of Magic, and promising them the moon, sun and stars if they would just come forward and work with the Ministry. Both Sirius and Remus claiming Amos Diggory was Dumbledore's man through and through meant there was never the slightest chance of them altering their plans - or contacting anyone.

They had quickly fallen into a comfortable rhythm. Sirius would spend the first part of the day drawing, then telling Hermione the story that went with that particular drawing in the evening. She would then spend mornings writing from her notes while Sirius drew what they would be talking about that night.

Harry would cast the charms that would change Hermione's handwriting into text, and then copy it onto some muggle A4 paper Dobby had got for them. Remus was keeping a close eye on the timeline, Sirius tended to jump about a good bit with his stories. Remus was also working on another project with Harry, one that just paid dividends.

They'd been working on a way to add the Chamber of Secrets to the Marauder's Map, with Moony finally managing it. What totally surprised them though was the number of secret passages leading from the chamber to all different parts of the school - including the Headmaster's office.

After some very careful snooping using his invisibility cloak, Harry discovered he could stand in a secret corridor while seeing and hearing everything that went on in that office. He seemed to remember a full length mirror in a heavily gilded frame was fixed there. This would give them such an advantage, and meant the map would now need to be monitored throughout the day.

-oOoOo-

The elves had acquired multiple copies of 'Yellow Pages' directories. As the book was nearing completion, Remus would sneak out for a day and call publishers they had found in the directories to see if they would accept cash to print a book. They finally decided on a smaller company who, for the right amount of cash up front, were prepared to drop everything else and do their print run.

They had decided to 'muscle in' on an existing market, the so-called books about Harry's life. This one was called "Harry Hates Halloween'. Sirius had drawn a carved pumpkin that looked remarkably like Harry - with his famous scar - for the front cover.

With their manuscript ready, Remus and Sirius were heading out that night. Remus and his dog would hand the manuscript to the printers tomorrow, before heading somewhere safe for Remus to transform. If everything went according to plan, they should be back in three days. When they acquired the books, a quick call for the elves would see the copies transferred to the chamber, also letting Harry and Hermione know things were going to plan.

-oOoOo-

Flustered was the word Minerva would choose to describe Albus as he exited her floo in what used to be his office.

"I would have thought you had more important tasks to occupy your time at the moment, like getting Hogwarts ready for the first of September. I know I certainly have better things to do than be summoned to the castle like an eleven year old wizard about to be given a detention."

She didn't say anything, rather held out a book.

"So, they've released another one of those terrible books. With the entire country looking for Harry, you have to admire their marketing skills."

Rolling her eyes at her former boss, Minerva opened the book to the introductory pages. Pointing out the obvious to Albus.

**_Words provided by Sirius Black and Harry Potter_**

**_Story written, with their permission, by Hermione Granger_**

**_Illustrations by Sirius Black_**

The book was snatched from her hand as Albus quickly flipped through the pages. Since he was intimately familiar with the source material, the illustrations alone were enough to allow him to follow the narrative.

The Potter's destroyed home would be instantly recognisable to most of magical Britain. In this illustration though, it was merely a background to the figure escaping from the wreckage. A rat was sneaking away, only this one held Voldemort's wand in its mouth. The image of Hagrid taking baby Harry away on Black's motorbike could almost be classed as a work of art, you could feel the emotions in every pen stroke. Image after image revealed things Albus Dumbledore didn't want known. With Miss Granger's involvement, he could only assume the text delved into those matters in much greater detail.

The image that rocked Albus back on his heels though was a drawing of him leaving a sleeping baby Harry on the Dursley's doorstep, a letter tucked in his blanket. It was as if the artist had been able to look inside his head and sense all the plots going on behind his twinkling eyes. Here was not an image of the caring grandfather figure he tried to portray to the masses. This was a devious & dangerous Dumbledore, someone you wouldn't trust with your lunch money, far less your children or government.

"Minerva, where did you get this? Have you been able to ascertain if it's genuinely been written by the people it lays claims to be?"

"It was on my desk this morning, and there's a hand written dedication to me inside. If you were to ask me my opinion, I would state categorically that is one hundred percent written by the people stated inside the front cover."

Flipping to the dedication, Albus was forced to agree.

**_To Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Thank you for finally doing what was right, not what was easy - or whatever Dumbledore told you to do!_**

**_Harry & Hermione_**

As Albus stared at the book in shock, Minerva let out her claws.

"If you hadn't ordered Hagrid to bring Harry to you, then none of this would have happened. Sirius would have taken his godson and raised him, with the Ministry chasing after Pettigrew. I've known you long enough to understand you always have a reason for the things you do, Albus Dumbledore just doesn't trust the rest of us with those reasons. Our society is in total disarray, and it all goes back to that night. I want to know why?"

Being so knocked off kilter with this secret revealing book, Albus let another one slip. "There was a prophecy. Harry and Voldemort are prophesied to battle to the end. **_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_**"

It was a puzzled Minerva who then asked the obvious question. "Since Harry has just defeated Voldemort, what's the problem? I thought you would be celebrating…"

It was such a rare occurrence for Dumbledore to lose his temper that Minerva now understood just how rattled he was.

"Voldemort is not gone. He created abominations that anchor him to this world, they have to be destroyed before Voldemort can be ended for good. Since Harry Potter is currently walking about with one of these things in his head, perhaps you'll now understand why I'm desperate to get my hands on the boy. Don't you see, Harry Potter has to die before Voldemort can be vanished for good."

It was something else Minerva now saw, and it hit her like the Knight Bus. "Even if I could remove his scar, I wouldn't. That's what you said that night, and now I now why. You've been raising that poor bairn like a lamb to be slaughtered."

Albus suddenly realised he'd said too much but Minerva's temper was mighty. "Get out of my school. You are no longer welcome within these walls. Anyone who could treat a child the way you treated poor Harry shouldn't be allowed anywhere near children."

"I'm really sorry, Minerva." As Albus drew his wand, a voice behind him stayed his hand.

"Hogwarts, the Headmistress is under attack"

Within the blink of an eye, the room was full of house elves - all ready to protect their Headmistress from all comers.

The sorting hat continued to speak. "Albus Dumbledore, you have skated close to the line of what Hogwarts considers acceptable behaviour for its headmaster many times - but this is beyond the pale. You are forever banned from Hogwarts castle and grounds, and no painting of you will ever grace these hallowed walls after you pass over."

The fact that Albus was ready to draw his wand on her sealed the deal for Minerva too. "When you do pass over, just remember Lily and James will be waiting for you. Won't that be a brilliant start to your next great adventure? Now, get out of my school - before the elves throw you out."

A defeated Dumbledore found his every move carefully scrutinised as he headed to the floo, entering the flames and returning to the Ministry.

The four people crammed into the secret corridor that let them witness the entire scene were all grateful they had taken the precaution of casting silencing charms on each other. Watching as McGonagall sat at her desk, in her once more empty office, and began to cry signalled it was time for them to head back down to the chamber.

-oOoOo-

Harry was fit to be tied by the time they reached their current home, only Hermione's arms around him persuaded Harry to think - instead of blindly lashing out.

The table in their tent had been enlarged to stretch from one end of their largest room to the other. Upon it sat piles of their book, all awaiting delivery. Each pile had a note on top, letting the elves know where those particular books had to be delivered to. That debate had involved all of them, Dobby's suggestion of dropping some into Gringotts being accepted too.

McGonagall's copy had been their test case. They'd all known she would eventually call Dumbledore - hence why they'd been waiting in the secret corridor. The information they'd gained, from Dumbledore's own secrets being exposed, saw a now determined Harry turn around and kiss Hermione in thanks.

"You were so right, Dumbledore's reactions showed what a perfect revenge these books will be. I think what we just witnessed up there would make a devastating penultimate chapter to our last book, the final chapter being us leaving the country for good."

Resting her forehead against Harry's, Hermione agreed with her boyfriend. "It's time, Harry. You've already defeated Voldemort, now we'll begin to destroy Dumbledore. Send them on their way."

He called for Dobby and Winky to make the deliveries. Winky appeared with a tea set and some sandwiches, allowing the four of them to sit and watch as those piles of books gradually disappeared. Harry had wanted Cedric to have a copy, his doting father now being Minister of Magic saw everyone else agree that was a great idea. The Ministry itself was also being flooded with copies, it was top of their list. If Dobby and Winky could deliver them there, the rest of their destinations shouldn't prove to be any trouble at all.

Any place they could think of where witches and wizards gathered made their list, there was even going to be a box of books left outside Flourish & Blotts with a note encouraging people to help themselves to a free copy.

As the last book left the table, Remus pulled out his surprise - a chilled bottle of Champaign. "We've all worked incredibly hard on this, and we've also just had a small glimpse of how effective our work could be. I think we take the rest of the day off and have a small celebration. The timeline for our next effort is already mapped out. Once we hear the reaction to this one, it should give us a better idea if our plan to sneak out of the country the day we release the next one is feasible."

That was something they could all get behind. Hermione raised her glass and offered a toast. "To finishing the next one."

Harry offered a toast of his own. "To finishing the manipulative one."

Not to be outdone, Sirius raised his glass too. "To getting out of this chamber and country."

Remus summed up the emotions of all of them. "To starting our new lives away from here." Glasses clinked together as that was a sentiment they could all drink too.

The End


End file.
